The New Z-Fighters
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: Four foreign exchange students meet the Z-fighters. Who are these girls and what special powers do they possess? Who is after them? Does this spell trouble for the Z-fighters? COMPLETE!!! I am finally done!!
1. Default Chapter

"Morning, Gohan," Videl said as Gohan took his usual seat next to her in math class.  
  
"Morning," he yawned.  
  
"What's the matter, sleepyhead?"  
  
"I stayed up late last night cramming for that exam in here today. I'm so tired," Gohan mumbled, lying his head on the desk in front of him.  
  
Suddenly Videl began laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Y-you!" she gasped. "That exam is next week!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Gohan asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Gohan groaned and buried his face in his arms.  
  
"Morning, students," the teacher said as she walked in.  
  
"Morning," they mumbled.  
  
"We have two new students joining our class," the teacher smiled. "Foreign exchange students from America. This is Jenny," she said, indicating a girl with long brown hair, "And this is Lindsey." Lindsey had shorter, curly red hair. "Please take a seat, girls."  
  
The two girls made their way through the class and found two seats just in front of Gohan and Videl.  
  
"America?" Gohan asked. "Wow. That's cool."  
  
Videl nodded in agreement, but glared at the girls in front of her. She already didn't like them for some reason. She wasn't sure why, she just didn't.  
  
Jenny turned around in her seat. "Hello," she said sweetly.  
  
"Hi," Gohan said. "My name's Gohan. And this is Videl."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lindsey chimed in.  
  
"We'd better pay attention, or we'll be in trouble," Gohan quietly suggested.  
  
The two girls nodded and turned around.  
  
"So why'd you come to Japan?" Gohan asked the two girls at lunch that day.  
  
"For the heck of it," Jenny said between bites.  
  
"Pretty much," Lindsey giggled.  
  
"Didn't take a long time to learn the language?"  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "I guess. But I've always been fascinated with Japan for some reason. I love the art that I've seen. I guess that's my inspiration for coming here or something." She picked up her sandwich and bit into it.  
  
Gohan nodded and began to chow down on his food.  
  
Jenny and Lindsey both stopped and watched. Neither of them had ever seen anyone eat that fast.  
  
"You should slow down," Videl said. "You'll get choked."  
  
Gohan immediately froze and swallowed. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
Videl rolled her blue eyes and picked at the food in front of her.  
  
Lindsey laughed. "The only other person I've ever seen eat food like that is Sabriena."  
  
"I am not that bad!" an angry voice shouted.  
  
Gohan looked up to see yet another girl with medium-length golden brown hair.  
  
"Hey, Briena," Lindsey said.  
  
"You know," Jenny said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "We still don't have a place to stay."  
  
"I don't wanna stay at that stupid dorm we've been assigned to," Sabriena whined.  
  
"Well, where are we going to stay?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Gohan broke in. "I know a place you might be able to stay."  
  
"You do?" Jenny asked.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Mm-hmm. I'll bet they will let you stay with them."  
  
"Where?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, either Capsule Corp. or the look-out," Gohan said.  
  
"Capsule Corp.?" Sabriena asked. "You know the owners of Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said. "My dad and the owner's daughter are good friends."  
  
"That's cool," Sabriena said.  
  
"Come with me after school," Gohan suggested. "I'll talk to them. They'll probably be at the look out. You might be able to stay there, too."  
  
"What?!" Piccolo cried, glaring at Gohan. "What do you mean you told them they could stay here?"  
  
"Or Capsule Corp.," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, we could take one girl in, but not all three," Bulma said.  
  
"Why don't we take one of them to our house, Gohan?" Goku suggested.  
  
"Are you sure, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku nodded. "Sure. Why not? It'll be fun!"  
  
"Okay," Gohan said nervously. "I just hope Mom doesn't flip out."  
  
"That only leaves you with one girl, Piccolo," Goku said.  
  
"Fine," Piccolo growled. "But I'm not going to be baby-sitting."  
  
"You don't have to, Piccolo," Gohan explained, "She just needs a place to sleep and something to eat. That's pretty much it."  
  
Piccolo said nothing.  
  
"Good news, girls!" Gohan said as the group walked towards the three girls. "We found places for you to stay!"  
  
Jenny's jaw dropped. There, before her, stood the absolute most handsome man she had ever seen. She grabbed Lindsey's shirtsleeve.  
  
"Ow!" Lindsey cried. Jenny had accidentally gotten some skin, too. "What's your problem?"  
  
"N-namek," Jenny whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Jenny put her hand to Lindsey's ear and whispered, "Nameks are soooo hot. I have to stay here."  
  
Piccolo, of course, heard every word and his stomach heaved. He grabbed Goku's shirt and pulled him to face him. "Goku, you have to take the girl with the brown hair. If you don't, I swear I'll hurt you."  
  
"Uh, okay," Goku said.  
  
"Lindsey, why don't you stay with us?" Gohan suggested, not noticing the conversation that had just taken place between his father and Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo felt like beating Gohan up right there, but he stopped.  
  
"Sabriena, you stay here in the look out, and Jenny can stay at the Capsule Corp."  
  
Both Jenny and Sabriena anime-fainted.  
  
"Sure," Lindsey smiled, shrugging.  
  
"Trade you," Sabriena mumbled, lying on the ground.  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"So, Sabriena," Gohan said, "I guess we'll be seeing you later. Come on, Lindsey. Let's go home. I'm starving."  
  
"Where's your car?" Lindsey asked, looking around. They had flown to the lookout in Videl's helicopter.  
  
"Just come here," Goku said.  
  
Lindsey walked to his side and he placed a hand on Lindsey's shoulder and pressed his fingers to his forehead. Gohan walked up and all three of them vanished.  
  
"Wha-?" Sabriena stared in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Bulma said. "Come on. I'm tired and I want to go home."  
  
Jenny crossed her arms, pouting, but followed Bulma to her car.  
  
"See ya," Sabriena said.  
  
Jenny nodded and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, what do you think? Please be nice to me. I know it's kind'a boring right now, but it'll get better. Promise! 


	2. Settling In

Goku, Gohan and Lindsey walked into Gohan's house.  
  
"Just where have you been?" Chi-chi demanded. "I have been cooking and cleaning all day long and you don't even care! Do you?"  
  
"Chi-chi, I-" Goku stuttered.  
  
"No! Of course you don't! Just what am I supposed to-" Chi-chi stopped when she caught sight of Lindsey. "Who is this?"  
  
"Mom, this is Lindsey. She's from my school. She's going to be living with us for awhile," Gohan said.  
  
"Living with us?" Chi-chi cried. "I don't think so, Mister! You will NOT have a live-in girlfriend. Not in my house!"  
  
Gohan turned bright red and Goku sweat-dropped.  
  
"Mom, it's not like that. She's a foreign exchange student. She needs a place to stay," Gohan said.  
  
Chi-chi's eyes lit up. "Foreign exchange student?" She clapped her hands. "Well, why didn't you say so? Oh, how educational! Of course she can stay. I'll just go whip up a little extra for dinner tonight." And with that she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling a tug at the leg of his pants, he looked down. There stood Goten, his eyes bright.  
  
"What's the matter Goten?"  
  
"Is she going to be my sister from now on?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan thought about it for a minute. "Sure. I guess so. For a little while."  
  
"Wow!" Goten cried. "Really? I've always wanted a sister!" He ran to Lindsey. "You're gonna be my sister?"  
  
Lindsey laughed and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Missouri. It's in America. You know where that is?"  
  
"Nope," Goten answered.  
  
"It's on the other side of the world, Goten," Gohan said.  
  
"Really? Why'd you come all the way over here?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to study in Japan," she answered.  
  
"But you're away from your mom and dad. Don't your family want you?"  
  
"Goten!" Gohan cried. "That's rude!"  
  
"Well, I just wanna know!" Goten shot back.  
  
"Goten, why don't we let Lindsey get settled in and then you can ask her some more questions, okay?" Goku suggested.  
  
Lindsey sighed and nodded, thankfully.  
  
"I'll carry her bags!" Goten cried, picking up one of the suitcases and running with it into another room.  
  
Goku chuckled and looked at Lindsey. "Well," he said. "I guess you're one of the family now."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sabriena walked around the lookout, exploring. God, she was mad. She had wanted to stay at the Capsule Corp. A nice, big house in the city – that was Sabriena's idea of living. Not in some empty place at God-knows- how-many feet above the ground. She wasn't exactly used to being alone, either. She always had her dad or one of her friends at her home. Up here, she had been left completely alone.  
  
"Your room is ready," a deep voice said behind her.  
  
Sabriena turned to see Piccolo standing there. "Great," she mumbled. "Tell me something" she paused to chew on her fingernail and pick at the nail polish. "is there anything to do around this place?"  
  
"Like what?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"You know, Internet, video games, something?"  
  
"Not really," Piccolo answered dryly.  
  
Sabriena studied the tall Namek in front of her for a minute. "You were suckered into this somehow, weren't you?"  
  
"I'd rather not say," Piccolo muttered.  
  
"Ha!" Sabriena cried, pointing a finger at him. "You were! Well, just for the record, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. So let's just make a truce to stay away from each other."  
  
"Fine by me," Piccolo growled and walked away.  
  
"Fine!" Sabriena called after him. "Don't help me with my bags!"  
  
When Piccolo didn't respond she huffed and grabbed the bags herself. *Fine. Be that way, you jolly green giant. I don't need you anyway. I am so trading with Jenny the next time I see her* Sabriena thought to herself as she hauled her bags to the room.  
  
It was a plain room with white walls and a bed with a pale blue bedspread. There was a single window with white curtains. "Wow," Sabriena mumbled. "It's great to see they're all so colorful here. At least I have my Gundam posters with me." And she set about to make her room more cheerful.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Jenny stared out the window the whole way to Capsule Corp, pouting. * I wanted to stay where Sabriena got to stay. What was it they called it? The lookout? Yeah, that was it. The lookout. I wanted to stay there! It was like he didn't want me to stay or something. I'll bet they planned this. They did it on purpose just to make me mad*  
  
Bulma glanced sideways at her passenger. She had been awful quiet. She decided to break the ice.  
  
"So what part of the states are you from, Jenny?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I recently moved to Missouri," Jenny said, turning to Bulma.  
  
"You like it there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you think of your new school?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Look at that, we're here," Bulma said. She got out. "Come on, let's get you settled in."  
  
Jenny followed Bulma into her home. It was a huge house and the first room looked like a huge living room. Jenny glanced around and her eyes landed on the big-screen TV against one wall. She involuntarily smiled at that. * Anime all the way* she thought to herself. * Hell yeah*.  
  
"Woman, where have you been?!" a gruff voice shouted.  
  
"I've been running some errands!" Bulma answered.  
  
"It's about time you came home and made me some dinner!" Vegeta appeared in the doorway, wearing black shorts and a towel draped around his shoulders.  
  
"I think you should fix your own dinner for once!" Bulma shot at him.  
  
"Woman, you try my patience," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Vegeta, this is Jenny. She's going to be staying with us for a little while, so try and be nice to her! Jenny, this is Vegeta, my husband," Bulma introduced the two.  
  
"Hello," Jenny forced herself to say with a smile.  
  
Vegeta grunted and left the room.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Bulma said. "He's always like that. Don't let him get to you."  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"Let's get you put up in the spare bedroom, okay?" Bulma smiled. "I'll get something ready for dinner."  
  
Jenny nodded and followed Bulma up the toy-littered stares. Bulma quickly picked her way up the stares and Jenny tried to follow, but stepped wrong. Crunch!  
  
"Ow!" Jenny yelped, and stared down at the broken toy.  
  
"I thought I told him to pick these up," Bulma said, kicking one of the toys out of the way. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Jenny said.  
  
"Here's your room," Bulma said and opened a door. "You can put your things in here."  
  
Jenny nodded. She began to unpack when a voice behind her said, "Who are you?"  
  
She turned to see a young boy, about seven or eight, with lavender hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Jenny," she said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Trunks," he answered. "You must be the girl my dad just told me about."  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
Trunks tipped his head to the side, looking at her.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked. "Do I have something on my face?" She wiped the corners of her mouth.  
  
"No," Trunks said. "Dad said you were an ugly, disgustingly weak little vermin, like the rest of the humans. But I don't see it."  
  
Jenny stared at him, hurt. "He did?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's a lot nicer than he usually is," Trunks said. "You should hear what he says about Goten's dad. Besides, you're not ugly. You're kind'a pretty." Trunks caught himself, "For a girl. But girls are yucky."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Okay, kiddo. Whatever you say."  
  
"Trunks! Get down here!" came that gruff voice again.  
  
The small boy scurried away, leaving Jenny to her room.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. * This is going to take some getting used to*. 


	3. A Terrible Accident

This chapter will be really short, but I have to get Trunks in here somehow and fast. The next chapter will be longer.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, I haven't put this on here before but I guess I'd better. Just like everyone else, I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, you think I'd be driving that crappy little Beretta? Ha! I don't think so. And if you really want to sue me, go ahead. I only have a crappy little part-time job at the library and, as mentioned before, I drive a crappy little '92 Beretta. If you really want that, go ahead and sue me. If you're lucky, you might get one of the goats off my farm, too…  
  
Oh, and a special thanks to Jenny for being in my story and for encouraging me to continue. I really appreciate it when people review. Thanks!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Trunks sat at his desk, staring at the computer in front of him, mindlessly tapping a pencil on the arm of the chair. It had been close to a year since he had defeated the Androids and Cell of his time and things were just about back to normal. He was finally happy.  
  
* Where's mom?* he thought to himself. * She should'a been home by now.*  
  
As if to answer his private thoughts, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"About time you got home," Trunks laughed, opening the door for his mother.  
  
A police officer stood before him in complete uniform. "Mr. Briefs, I presume?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks answered. "Can I help you, officer?"  
  
"May I come inside?" the officer asked.  
  
"No," Trunks answered, blocking the doorway. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Son, I need to talk to you. There's been an accident," the officer said.  
  
"Just tell me," Trunks said, suddenly very defensive.  
  
"On her way home, your mother was involved in a head-on collision," the officer said.  
  
"Is she all right?" Trunks asked. "Tell me which hospital she's in. I'll be there in just a minute."  
  
The office held up a hand. "There's no need, son. I'm sorry, but your mother was killed on impact."  
  
"No." Trunks shook his head. "No, she can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the officer repeated.  
  
Trunks slammed the door in the officer's face. "NOOOOO!!!" He dropped to his knees in the living room, sobbing. "Damn it! Why? Why'd she have to leave me?" Hot, angry tears ran down Trunks' face. "God damn it!" He picked up the coffee table and threw it against the wall, shattering it into little splinters. Trunks was in a state of rage. He began to throw furniture around, cursing it loudly. He punched a mirror and continued to tear the room apart, ignoring the shards of glass imbedded in his hand.  
  
The officer heard loud crashing sounds emitting from within the house. At first he thought about entering the house to see if he should try to comfort the poor boy, but when he saw through a window the sofa being thrown against the wall, he thought it was best to leave him alone.  
  
Trunks collapsed to the floor in the middle of the room, sobbing uncontrollably. "Fuck it all," he muttered, holding his stomach and laying over on his side. He felt much the same way as he had that day he found Gohan dead in the rain. "Why'd you leave me?" he sobbed. "Why, Mom?!" He cried some more. "Why'd you leave, Gohan?" he asked more quietly. He had still never gotten over that. "Everyone's gone," he sobbed to himself. "It's not fair!!!"  
  
Trunks stayed that way, lying on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach, crying, until he fell asleep. 


	4. No More Rice!

"If I have to eat rice one more time, I'm going to scream!" Jenny cried, plopping her tray down on the table at lunch. It was only a half day and everyone got to leave after lunch.  
  
"Jenny, we've only been here a week," Lindsey said.  
  
"Well, I don't care!" Jenny wailed. "I get tired of the same ol' thing all the time."  
  
"Suck it up and eat," Lindsey mumbled.  
  
"No!" Jenny argued. "Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" Lindsey shot back.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Sabriena asked, smiling.  
  
"No!" Jenny and Lindsey yelled at the same time. The two girls growled at each other from opposite sides of the table.  
  
"Do they fight like this a lot?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No," Sabriena answered. "They usually get along."  
  
"We may have a bit of a problem on our hands," Videl said, eyeing the two girls. She was beginning to trust them more and actually enjoyed being around them.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
Jenny stopped. "I think I might have found a better use for this rice," she said. She picked it up with her hand.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Lindsey said in a low voice.  
  
"Watch me," Jenny said and flicked the rice at Lindsey, hitting her in the face.  
  
"All right!" Sabriena yelled. "Food Fight!" She threw rice at Gohan.  
  
The whole cafeteria broke out into a food fight. Rice flew everywhere.  
  
"This is crazy!" Videl cried, trying to shield herself from the rice.  
  
"No, I think they're the ones that are crazy!" Gohan corrected her, also trying to avoid the rice and food. Something sticky hit him right in the face.  
  
"We're not crazy!" Jenny shouted.  
  
"We're American!" Sabriena laughed.  
  
"Jenny, stop!" Lindsey cried.  
  
"Never!" Jenny screamed. "RICE IS THE DEVIL!!" She threw her tray on the floor and kicked it.  
  
The principal walked in. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Time to split," Lindsey said and she, Jenny and Sabriena ran for the doors that led to the parking lot.  
  
******************************  
  
"I can't believe we just took off like that," Gohan said.  
  
"Really," Videl agreed. "I'm surprised we didn't get caught."  
  
"I'm hungry," Jenny complained.  
  
Everyone anime-fainted.  
  
"I think I have rice in my nose," Sabriena said, pushing on one side of her nose.  
  
"I hope no one's home," Gohan said, cautiously opening the door to his home. "Mom said she was going grocery shopping." They walked in and, to Gohan's horror, not only were his parents home, but the rest of the Z- Fighers were there as well.  
  
"Gohan! What on earth?" Chi-chi cried. "What happened?"  
  
"It was the food monkeys!" Jenny cried. "I swear it! They threw the food at us!"  
  
Everyone stared at her blankly.  
  
"What? It could happen!"  
  
"Gohan, what happened?" Goku asked, not nearly as sternly as Chi-chi had.  
  
"Some kids at school started a food fight," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, we left before we got into trouble," Videl added.  
  
"We came here to get cleaned up," Lindsey cut in.  
  
"Oh, fine," Chi-chi sighed. "Just don't track food all over the house."  
  
Gohan nodded and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, whatever they were serving, it sure smells good," Goku laughed.  
  
Chi-chi shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Videl asked the other girls softly.  
  
"I guess just wait until Gohan's outta the shower," Sabriena said.  
  
"You guys know what?" Lindsey asked, staring out the door and up at the sky. "We need another guy in our group. We can't all have Gohan, you know."  
  
The other three girls sweat-dropped.  
  
"I don't want him," Videl said. "You three can fight over him."  
  
"You four need to go outside," Chi-chi barked. "You're dripping sauce all over my floor."  
  
The girls walked outside into the warm air.  
  
"Well, I don't want him, either," Jenny said.  
  
"You want Piccolo," Lindsey teased.  
  
"She can have him," Sabriena cut in. "He's boring. All he ever does is meditate and drink water."  
  
"Well I like him," Jenny said.  
  
"We need to do something or go somewhere tonight," Lindsey suggested.  
  
"Where?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"I don't care," Lindsey said.  
  
"You guys like to dance?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah," the girls answered.  
  
"I know this new place that's opening up. It's for teens. You wanna go?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Gohan stuck his head out the door, his hair dripping wet. "Next!"  
  
"Me!" Videl cried and ran for the door.  
  
"Whatever," Lindsey mumbled.  
  
"All I can say is, I'm not going dancing if I smell like left-overs!" Jenny cried.  
  
*************************************  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Oh, please review my story!  
  
P.S. Jenny, are you happy now? 


	5. City Limits

Thanks to everyone who reviewed *cough * all four of you. Please, if you read this, review my story. It means so much to me! (Yes, I have lowered myself to the point of begging for reviews)  
  
Here ya go, Jenny. This chapter is all for you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to go!" Gohan argued.  
  
"No, I don't!" Piccolo shot back.  
  
Gohan covered his face with his hands. Damn you, Namek, he cursed silently to himself. "If you don't go, I'll…. I'll…"  
  
"You'll what?" Piccolo challenged, his arms folded across his chest, smirking at Gohan. He had nothing on him.  
  
"I'll have Sabriena and Jenny switch homes!" Gohan threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Piccolo cried.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Try me."  
  
"Fine," Piccolo sighed. "I'll go to this club or whatever with you. But only because I can't stand that girl."  
  
"Good enough for me," Gohan shrugged. "Let's go inside. I think the girls are probably close to being ready."  
  
"So we'll meet you guys there, okay?" Videl said into the telephone. "Bye."  
  
"Who was that, Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Aresa," Videl answered. "She and Shardnar are going to meet us there."  
  
Oh, great, Gohan thought. I get to put up with Shardnar tonight. Always trying to make a competition out of everything. I don't want to deal with this tonight.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jenny asked, walking up to Gohan.  
  
"Sure," Gohan shrugged.  
  
Jenny wore dressy black pants with a pink halter-top. Her long brown hair was left down and curled under. Her eyes were fringed in thick lashes and set off slightly by green eye shadow (compliments of Sabriena's crazy make- up kit).  
  
Piccolo involuntarily swallowed when he saw her and tried not to smile.  
  
"Gohan!" Lindsey cried and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
  
"Whoa!" Gohan cried. "Why so clingy?"  
  
Lindsey backed off and shrugged. "Just felt like it."  
  
She wore a dark silver, strapless top with an open back. Straps criss- crossed her back, holding it on. She wore a black skirt and strappy silver highheels. Her wild curls were pulled back in a high ponytail that bounced when she walked. Lindsey was definitely one for jewelry. Sliver rings adorned every single finger and her wrists were heavy with bangles. She wore big sliver hoops in each ear; they were so big they almost touched her shoulders. And she wore a silver necklace.  
  
"Hope you don't have to walk through a metal detector," Sabriena teased, leaning in the doorway behind her.  
  
Sabriena wore a black single-strapped shirt with khaki pants. Her wavy golden brown hair was pulled up in a bun. Her sunglasses were pushed atop her head, two long pieces cascading down from them and framing her face. She, like Lindsey, wore bangles and large hoop earrings.  
  
Videl stood beside her, not bothering to dress up. Chi-chi had washed clothes for her and so she wore her usual black shorts with her white T- shirt. Only there was something a little different about her. Her lips seemed darker and fuller and her eyes were more noticeable, or, so it seemed to Gohan.  
  
"Let's get outta here," Videl said, throwing and catching her keys to her jetcopter in her hand.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Coolies!" Sabriena grinned, stepping out of the jetcopter into the parking lot of the dance club, City Limits.  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "It's not the Moose," she mumbled.  
  
"Lindsey, nobody likes your country-music cowboy hang out," Sabriena snapped.  
  
"I like it," Lindsey muttered.  
  
"Country hick," Sabriena said.  
  
"City slicker."  
  
"Knock it off," Gohan said.  
  
"Videl!" Aresa cried, running to her friend.  
  
"Hi, Aresa," Videl said.  
  
"This place is so awesome," Aresa gushed. "I'm so glad you invited me to come tonight."  
  
"Hey, Videl," Shardnar said.  
  
"Come on," Jenny said, grabbing Lindsey's wrist. "Let's go!"  
  
Lindsey giggled and they ran towards the club.  
  
City Limits was only about half-full, surprisingly. The lights were low and loud music played. In the middle was a large dance-floor, surrounded by tables. Off to the right was a bar with a few stools in front of it. Straight ahead, just beyond the dance floor, was a stage.  
  
"Karaoke," Videl explained, seeing Lindsey staring at it.  
  
"Karaoke?" Lindsey grinned.  
  
"Dude," Sabriena said.  
  
"Karaoke!" Sabriena and Lindsey slapped each other a high-five.  
  
"You sing?" Shardnar asked.  
  
"Music is my life," Sabriena said, placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Drama queen," Jenny teased.  
  
"Actually, shopping is her life," Lindsey said.  
  
Sabriena shrugged.  
  
"I wanna sing," Lindsey said.  
  
"So do I," Jenny grinned.  
  
"Oh, dear Kami," Piccolo growled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will they sing? Will Gohan and Shardnar get into a dance competition? Will Aresa yak constantly all night long? Will Piccolo be forced to sing? Will Jenny be forced to eat more rice? Oh, the possibilities! Read the next chapter and find out! 


	6. The Boy is Mine

On to the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music stopped and a young man walked onto the stage. "Welcome everyone to City Limits! Tonight is karaoke night, so we hope you all sign up! We'll have our regular music after the karaoke competition. Remember to vote for your favorite performance. Karaoke will begin in about half an hour." With that, he walked off the stage.  
  
Jenny and Lindsey grinned at each other.  
  
"I am so going to beat you," Jenny challenged.  
  
"No way," Lindsey argued.  
  
"Neither of you will win if you don't go sign up," Sabriena said, pushing them towards the bar.  
  
Lindsey and Jenny trotted up to the bar talking and giggling.  
  
"I think Jenny's starting to grow on you," Gohan teased Piccolo.  
  
"And I think you're sadly mistaken," Piccolo countered.  
  
"Oh, come on, Piccolo," Gohan said. "She's a pretty girl."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Piccolo said.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?!" Gohan said through clenched teeth. "Can't you ever give in to anything?"  
  
Piccolo said nothing.  
  
"Fine," Gohan said. "I'm going to see what they're going to sing." And he marched off to the bar.  
  
Piccolo leaned against the wall, watching the three teenagers at the bar. He saw Jenny laugh and flip her hair over her shoulder. He shook his head. What's the matter with me? I can't like an earth-girl. I'm a namek. I'm not supposed to feel like this. But…but if I am feeling like this, then what's wrong with it? Stop it! She's nothing to me. Nothing. I can't fall in love with an earthling. I can't!  
  
"And Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii will always love youuuuuuuuu!" Jenny laughed as she and Lindsey looked over the list of songs.  
  
"You sound like a dog howlin' at the moon," Lindsey laughed.  
  
"You sound like a sick cow," Jenny said. "Moo!"  
  
"Heifer," Lindsey said.  
  
"You would know, little cowgirl," Jenny said.  
  
"Oh, hush. Hey! The boy is mine! How about that song?"  
  
Jenny grinned. "Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that was interesting," the guy said as a girl walked off the stage. She had made a fool of herself by singing "Oops! I did it again!" while trying to dance and fell. The funniest part was she did it twice, just as she sang "I did it again! I played with your heart…" Sabriena had tears rolling out of her eyes as she laughed.  
  
"Next up, we have Jenny and Lindsey singing Monica and Brandy's 'the Boy is Mine'!"  
  
Both girls strode on stage, their heads held high.  
  
"They look so confident," Gohan said, watching them.  
  
Aresa nodded. "I'd be a nervous wreck if I were up there."  
  
Lindsey- Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
  
Jenny- uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
  
Lindsey- Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
  
I just wanted to know do you know  
  
somebody named you,  
  
you know his name.  
  
Jenny - Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.  
  
Lindsey - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
  
Jenny- Huh..no no, he's mine.  
  
Chorus 1:  
  
You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough.  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
Lindsey - I think it's time we got this straight,  
  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
  
Are you insane?  
  
Jenny- See I know that you may be  
  
just a bit jealous of me.  
  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
  
that his love is all in me.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Wow!" Gohan said.  
  
"They're good!" Videl whispered.  
  
For once, Aresa had nothing to say. All she did was nod her head.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chorus 2:  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough.  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
seem to be confused.  
  
He belongs to me  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe it. The two of them were so good at singing. He had never really appreciated music before, but he was really enjoying it now. He couldn't help it anymore. He knew he was falling for Jenny.  
  
  
  
Jenny - Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
You need to know it's me not you  
  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
  
Lindsey - I think that you should realize,  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside.  
  
Jenny - You can say what you wanna say.  
  
What we have you can't take.  
  
From the truth you can't escape.  
  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
  
Lindsey - When will you get the picture.  
  
You're the past, I'm the future  
  
Get away it's my time to shine  
  
if you didn't know the boy is mine.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gohan stared at Lindsey. He finally made eye contact with her and she grinned at him. He couldn't wait until the dancing started. Maybe he would ask her to slow-dance. That would be great. He smiled to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jenny - You can't destroy this love I've found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
Lindsey - What makes you think that he wants you,  
  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
  
The special place that's in my heart,  
  
he was my love right from the start  
  
------------------------------  
  
What was Gohan smiling about? Shardnar thought to himself. Little punk. He thinks he's everything. I'm so much stronger than he is. And better looking. And smarter. Who does he think he is?! I'll show him. I'll bet he's thinking about Videl. Well, I won't let him have her. He'd better watch out. Once Videl sees what a great dancer I am, she'll be mine forever.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Lindsey: He belongs to me  
  
Jenny: The boy is mine, not yours  
  
Lindsey: But mine!  
  
Jenny: Not yours!  
  
Lindsey: But mine!  
  
Jenny: Not yours!  
  
Lindsey: But mine!  
  
Both: I'm sorry that you  
  
seem to be confused.  
  
He belongs to me  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Cheers and applause went up all around. Jenny and Lindsey smiled and took a bow.  
  
"Wow!" the guy said, taking the microphone. "That's some talent there! Let's give it up for these two lovely ladies!"  
  
The girls blushed as they hurried back to their table.  
  
"You guys were great!" Gohan said.  
  
"Ah, I've seen 'em do better," Sabriena said. "It would'a been a lot better if I had been included."  
  
"Go ahead then, miss smarty," Lindsey said. "Do one on your own."  
  
"I just might," Sabriena shot back. Then she paused. "Nah. I won't. I don't wanna upstage you guys."  
  
"Sure," Jenny laughed.  
  
"Next we have three guys singing," the young man announced. "Gohan, Shardnar and Piccolo! Come on up, guys!"  
  
"What?!" they all three cried.  
  
Sabriena tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She fell out of her seat and rolled on the floor.  
  
"YOU!" Piccolo cried.  
  
"I couldn't help it!" she screamed. "It was too funny!"  
  
Gohan turned ten shades of red and Shardnar shook his head.  
  
"What song did we get stuck with?" Gohan asked warily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you guys think? What should the three guys be forced to sing? Lemme know, okay? Thanks!  
  
Another disclaimer: As far as the song goes, I own nothing! Again. As usual. Just had to stick that in here somewhere. 


	7. Baby Got Back!

Next chapter. Woo-hoo. At least Jenny reviews my stories. * sniff* I'm so unloved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on up, fellas," the guy announced.  
  
Angrily, the three men walked onto the stage.  
  
"Let's hear your version of 'Baby Got Back'!"  
  
All three anime-fainted.  
  
The music started and the guys were forced to sing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan- Oh my God, Becky look at her butt. She looks like one of those rap- guys girlfriends. But, who understands those rap-guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, okay? I mean, her butt! It's just so…..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By this time, Sabriena was lying flat on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Her face was a dark red, almost purple color.  
  
Jenny leaned back in her seat, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She laughed so hard; she almost fell out of her seat.  
  
Aresa and Videl's reactions were about the same.  
  
Lindsey sat and stared at Gohan. She felt so sorry for him. But he shot her a grin and she realized he was having fun with it, so she joined in the other girls' laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shardnar- I like big butts and I cannot lie,  
  
You other bothers can't deny  
  
When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face you get…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music continued, Shardnar and Gohan having a fine ol' time, with Piccolo sulking in the background, mic in hand, arms folded across his chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shardnar and Gohan- My anaconda don't want none,  
  
Unless you've got buns hon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time the song ended, all five girls were howling with laughter. The guys hurried off the stage and ran back to their seats.  
  
Gohan sat next to Lindsey.  
  
"Was it that funny?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lindsey nodded, incapable of breathing.  
  
Gohan buried his face in his hands, utterly embarrassed.  
  
Lindsey, taking a deep breath, calmed herself and said, "It's okay, sweetie. In a few years, no one will remember."  
  
"Until they bust out the video-recording of it!" Sabriena laughed.  
  
Lindsey fell victim to her laughing once again.  
  
"It wasn't funny," Piccolo said in a low voice.  
  
Everyone fell silent, almost afraid of what Piccolo might do. Everyone, that is, except Jenny. She continued to laugh uncontrollably. There was really nothing she could do to control it.  
  
"Jenny," Lindsey said, "Stop before you laugh yourself silly."  
  
Jenny shook her head, still laughing. She had reached to point where she couldn't breathe in and she couldn't breathe out to make any sound. She just sat there, going through the motions of laughing completely silent. Then, after a few moments, she sucked in a deep breath of air and continued to laugh, no longer on mute.  
  
"Well, that concludes our karaoke competition!" the young man announced. "Remember to vote for your favorite act and we'll announce the winners later on in the night. But until then, let's DANCE!"  
  
Loud music started and Shardnar pulled Videl out onto the floor. Aresa hooked up with a guy and Sabriena went to the bar for a cold drink to calm herself.  
  
Jenny's laughing slowly died off and she sat at the table, breathing hard. "I haven't had this much fun in forever."  
  
Lindsey grinned and nodded.  
  
Then the two girls just stared at each other. Lindsey glanced at Gohan and Jenny looked at Piccolo. When neither guy said anything, the girls looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Jenny, come with me to the girls' room?" Lindsey suggested.  
  
Jenny nodded and they walked to the restrooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, kind'a short and kind'a dumb. I don't really care anymore. It's not like I'm getting any reviews or anything. 


	8. Who Wants to Dance?

Yet another chapter. Whoopee-do. I know you are all so excited. Calm down. Really. Seriously. Just chill. LOL. Whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls' room was large and nicely decorated, as most women's restrooms are. The walls were painted a soft pink and there was a dark couch to sit on. Jenny and Lindsey walked to the mirrors and studied their reflections.  
  
"Am I ugly or something?" Lindsey asked, staring at herself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Am I ugly? Gohan hasn't hardly said anything to me all night. He probably likes Videl. Grr. It's not fair. It's all because she's a fighter and not."  
  
"Well, I agree that you're not a fighter. You wouldn't stand a chance against Videl," Jenny said, "But you're not ugly. And I think Videl likes Shardnar. So don't sweat it. He's a guy. Guys are stupid."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I don't know," Jenny sighed. "At least your guy is human. Mine is from a completely different planet. I don't think he even has feelings. Why'd I have to fall in love with the big green guy?"  
  
"Because you like bugs? I dunno," Lindsey suggested.  
  
"He's not a bug!" Jenny protested.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Lindsey said. "Sure."  
  
"He's not!"  
  
"Do you think we should just ask them to dance?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Jenny shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."  
  
"Right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan, would you like to dance?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Gohan seemed caught off guard. "Sure," he said.  
  
"How about you?" Jenny asked, leaning on the back of Piccolo's chair.  
  
"No thanks," he mumbled.  
  
Jenny sighed heavily and slumped into a chair across from Piccolo. *Stupid green jerk.*  
  
A slow song began to play and Lindsey casually wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck.  
  
"I love this song," Lindsey smiled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"To make you feel my love, by Garth Brooks," she answered.  
  
Gohan stared blankly at her.  
  
"County song."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Nevermind." Lindsey sighed and shook her head.  
  
"So you like the country a lot, huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"I always have. I can't help it, I guess. Just part of me. I dunno."  
  
Gohan nodded, not really sure of what he was agreeing with. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Not fair!* Jenny's mind screamed, watching Gohan and Lindsey dance. *I hate her! Agh! She gets the guy she wants and I'm stuck over here by myself. I'm gonna get her. Toilet paper. Definitely. When we get home, your car is mine, girl. It's all about toilet paper!* While evil visions of Lindsey's bright blue beretta covered in toilet paper flashed through her mind, Jenny subconsciously snickered.  
  
Piccolo gave her a strange look, but she didn't notice. He sighed. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Huh?" Jenny cried, totally surprised by his question.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Piccolo walked with her out onto the dance floor, not really sure of what he was doing. He had watched Gohan and it looked fairly simple. If it would make this girl happy, why not? He sighed and placed his hands on her waist, keeping a good deal of space between the two of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like your friend is putting the moves on Jenny," Lindsey whispered into Gohan's ear.  
  
"No way!" he whispered back loudly, turning to look.  
  
"Don't!" Lindsey hissed, grabbing his chin and turning his face back towards her. "Don't look at them."  
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because it's rude to stare," Lindsey said.  
  
Gohan sighed and leaned his forehead on Lindsey's. "Then I'll just stare at you."  
  
Lindsey blushed and turned her eyes away.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," Lindsey sighed. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay," Gohan said. Smiling, he pressed his lips to hers as she melted into his arms. Neither of them noticed that the music had stopped and neither of them heard that Gohan had won the karaoke. It didn't matter to them.  
  
Lindsey and Jenny had come in second place in the karaoke. 


	9. Another Journey Through Time

Here we go again with another Trunks chapter. Yippie-skippie!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks returned to his house after his mother's funeral. His own, empty house. He hated it there. The quiet. It was overpowering. Everything seemed just as it had always been. Except for the fact that the living room was still in splinters.  
  
Trunks pulled off his tie and threw it on the floor. Then his shoes came off and his jacket. He ventured down the hallway to his mother's room.  
  
He looked around and saw a box in her open closet. Curious, he pulled it out. He shook his hair, attempting to shoo away a few long strands of lavender hair. It was no use. Those two pieces would always be there in front of his eyes to torture him.  
  
Opening the box, he realized it was a box full of framed pictures. Most of them were of himself, Bulma and Gohan. But as he dug deeper, the pictures became older. Slowly, memories came back. Pictures of Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Goku…. Everybody. Even the occasional picture of his father. There were even a couple of pictures of Yamcha and Bulma as teenagers.  
  
At the bottom of the box was a large frame, filled with a collage of photos of the Z-fighters. Trunks swallowed hard, fighting tears. He ran his fingertips over the cool, smooth glass, staring at the images behind it. His eyes burned with threatening tears and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't quite swallow.  
  
"There's nothing left for me here," he told himself aloud.  
  
He went to his room and pulled a small case out of his dresser drawer and set it on top of the dresser. He quickly changed into dark baggy pants and a sleeveless, tight black shirt. He pulled his Capsule Corp. jacket on over his shirt and tucked the case into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He pulled on his boots and stuffed some clothes into a bag. He also threw in a few special pictures of his mother and Gohan, then zipped the bag shut. He grabbed his sword from its place next to his bed and slung it over his shoulder. Sighing, he felt good about what he was going to do.  
  
He walked out into the yard of Capsule Corp. and pulled out the case. He chose a capsule, activated it and threw it a few yards away. There was a puff of smoke and the Time-Travel Machine appeared in front of him.  
  
Trunks threw his bag into the machine, then climbed in himself. He set the date and sat back, eager to be back with his family for good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, make that a very short Trunks chapter. Sorry. But a short one is better than none at all, right? 


	10. A Fight Breaks Out

Wow. That's all I can say is wow. Thank you soooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed my story! You have NO IDEA how much that means to me. I luv all ya'll soooo much for that. Thank you! I'm so inspired now. I'm supposed to be shelving books here at work but I think you guys are more important. =^.^=  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about eleven o'clock, and the dancing/partying was still going strong. Gohan flopped exhaustedly into a chair.  
  
"I've never been dancing in my life," he breathed, "and now I'm a dancin' fool."  
  
Videl giggled. "You're so funny, Gohan."  
  
"Where'd the other girls go?" Aresa asked, glancing around.  
  
"There they are," Shardnar said, nodding towards them where they stood at the bar.  
  
"What are they doing?" Gohan asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Looks like they're talking to some guy," Aresa said, trying to get a better look across the crowded dance floor. Sure enough, two guys stood hovering over the three girls. It was obvious they were flirting. One guy put his arm around Lindsey, smiling as he did. The other guy stood playing with Jenny's hair.  
  
Piccolo felt jealousy spring up within himself as he watched Jenny and this new boy. Gohan was feeling pretty much the same.  
  
"I don't think so," Gohan said through gritted teeth as he got up and walked over to the bar. "Lindsey, would you like to dance?"  
  
Lindsey blinked. "Uh, su-"  
  
"Hey! Can't you see she's with me?" the guy said, pulling Lindsey closer to him.  
  
"No, she came with me, so you can just go prey on some other girl," Gohan said, pulling Lindsey away from the guy. He hadn't meant to, but his grip on her arm was rather hard and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"If you wanna settle this, then let's just take this outside," the guy threatened, stepping closer to Gohan.  
  
"Fine," Gohan said. "Lead the way."  
  
The guy stormed passed Gohan and walked out the door.  
  
Lindsey grabbed Gohan's arm. "Gohan, don't. I..."  
  
Gohan turned to her. "You what? You want him hanging all over you?"  
  
"No," Lindsey answered, turning her head away.  
  
"Then what?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt," she answered, looking back at him.  
  
"I'm not going to get hurt," he said.  
  
"I'm coming, too," Piccolo said, standing behind Gohan. The two of them then walked out the door, with the guy's friend following them.  
  
"Jenn... I..." Lindsey started.  
  
"Come on!" Jenny commanded, grabbing Lindsey's wrist and pulling her out the door.  
  
"So you wanna fight me, huh?" Gohan said, "Fine then. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The guy yelled and attacked Gohan, who easily defended himself.  
  
Lindsey covered her eyes and buried her face in Jenny's shoulder. She absolutely couldn't stand fighting.  
  
"Piccolo, look out!" Jenny suddenly screamed as the second guy, the one who had been playing with her hair, suddenly attacked the tall warrior.  
  
Piccolo turned just as the guy punched him in the face. Piccolo immediately began to fight back. These guys were surprisingly strong.  
  
"Get `em, Piccy-chan!" Jenny yelled.  
  
"Muff's appnin?" Lindsey asked, her question being muffled by Jenny's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Jenny asked.  
  
"What's happening?" Lindsey asked again.  
  
"Our boys are kickin' ass!" Sabriena cried, suddenly appearing next to Lindsey and Jenny.  
  
"Make it stop," Lindsey whined.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe the strength of the guy he was fighting. His technique was so advanced, too! Gohan knew if he powered up, he could beat this guy. But he didn't want to frighten the girls. They thought he was just a regular guy from their school. But which was worse? Letting the girls know he was a super saiyan or getting the snot beat out of him? He had to decide and he had to decide quick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you guys think? Leelee, I'm going to put up another Trunks chapter soon. I'll try to make him happy this time, just for you. : D K? Well, please review. Thanks everybody! 


	11. Gohan's Secret

Here we go again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo took to the air to catch his breath briefly before continuing his fight. He glanced at Gohan, who seemed to be having trouble. *Why would Gohan be having trouble? He could beat these guys easily, if he would just power up. Why doesn't he?*  
  
Gohan couldn't stand it anymore. Anything had to be better than getting his ass kicked by some nobody. He powered up and in an instant, his ebony hair was sticking straight up in golden spikes. His dark black eyes changed into deep pools of sea-green. His muscles bulged under his clothing.  
  
Lindsey heard Jenny gasp and turned to look at Gohan. She couldn't believe he was the same person that she had just danced with.  
  
With one powerful kick, Gohan sent his adversary flying. The guy landed hard on the ground and didn't move.  
  
"Shit!" Sabriena laughed. "Dude, Gohan, you rock!"  
  
Piccolo had just succeeded in fighting off his attacker as well. They guy ran to his friend and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of us, you freaks!" one of them yelled, and then they ran off into an alley.  
  
Gohan snickered, knowing they wouldn't come back. He then turned to Lindsey, who stood staring at him wide-eyed. "What's the matter, Lins?"  
  
She shook her head, staring at him.  
  
Gohan took a few steps closer. "It's me. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Lindsey backed up a bit, still unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Lins?" he asked.  
  
She didn't know why she was scared of him. It was Gohan, after all. But it just frightened her for some reason. I mean, come on, if your dark-haired friend suddenly turned blonde with a glowing aura around him, wouldn't you be a little freaked out, too?  
  
"Look, it's me," he repeated, returning to normal. His black hair fell back into place and his eyes went back to the way they were before. He held out his hands, walking slowly towards her. *At least she isn't backing away this time* he thought to himself. He finally reached her and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," he said softly. "See? I'm fine!"  
  
She looked up at him, tears streaming from her emerald eyes. "You're sure?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Woo!!! Piccy-chan!" Jenny screamed and ran towards Piccolo, grabbing his waist in a tight hug.  
  
"Ugh!" Piccolo cried as all the air was squeezed out of him.  
  
"You're okay, right?" Jenny asked, staring up at Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah, kid, I'm okay," he assured her.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go home?" Gohan asked as Videl, Shardnar, and Aresa walked out of the club.  
  
"Yeah, my dad'll freak if I don't get home soon," Videl said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you kids have fun?" Goku asked as Gohan and Lindsey walked in the door.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan answered.  
  
"That's nice," Chi-chi said. "Now get to bed."  
  
Gohan nodded and walked down the hallway to his room. Lindsey followed him.  
  
"Ya wanna come in?" he asked.  
  
Lindsey shrugged and walked into the room. She kicked her shoes off and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," Gohan said. "I think we need to talk."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Gohan, what... I mean, when you... Your hair..."  
  
"Yeah," Gohan chuckled nervously. He pulled a chair over from his desk and sat down. "Look, about what happened tonight...I don't even know where to begin. It's a long story." He ran a hand through his hair. "See, my dad's not an earthling. He's a Saiyan."  
  
"What's a Saiyan?" Lindsey interrupted.  
  
"It's a race from another planet," Gohan said.  
  
Lindsey stared at him blankly.  
  
Gohan sighed. "See, when my dad was little..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan told the whole story. He summed everything up as best as he could, all the way up to the fight with Cell. (Let's just say Goku didn't die in the Cell Games and the fight with Buu hasn't happened yet, okay? Just go with me on this one.) He sat in silence and waited for Lindsey's reaction.  
  
She sat perfectly still, and seemed to have suddenly taken an interest in the carpet. She wouldn't look at him. She shifted and tucked her legs under herself.  
  
"Lindsey?" Gohan finally asked. "Would you please say something?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry, Gohan, it's just kind'a hard to believe. I mean, I believe you, but it's just kind'a hard."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I can understand that."  
  
"So you can fly, huh?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Gohan nodded again.  
  
"That's cool," she said.  
  
"Yeah, comes in handy, too," Gohan joked.  
  
She laughed and Gohan smiled. At least she was happy again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter done. This will probably end up being one of those things that just keeps going on and on and on and... Nevermind. I'm just joking. I'm kind'a starting to ramble a bit, so if anyone has any good ideas for this fic, lemme know, okay? Thanx! 


	12. Lindsey's History

"So tell me a little bit about you," Gohan said. "Being as you know my entire life history now."  
  
Lindsey smiled. "Well, I grew up out in the country. That's about it. My life's pretty boring."  
  
"Oh, come on," Gohan urged. "There has to be something exciting. What do your parents do?"  
  
"My dad trained horses when he was still alive," she said. "He was killed by a horse when I was younger. I was about fourteen."  
  
"What happened to the horse?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I trained him myself," Lindsey boasted, holding her head high. "Best damn horse I ever owned." She stopped to giggle. "It wasn't his fault. He was spooked. He reared up and knocked dad over, then came down on his back and ran off. It wasn't like he murdered daddy or anything." She looked down solemnly, fingering the hem of her short skirt. "But my brothers couldn't see that. They wanted to get rid of him. I tried so hard to convince them to let me keep him. I trained him and everything, but they were so stubborn that they just wouldn't listen."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Grandpa finally intercepted," she answered, looking up at him again. "He's mine now. They really didn't care after a few months."  
  
"So you like horses, huh?"  
  
"They're my life. It's killing me being here where I can't ride."  
  
"Well, maybe we can find you a place to ride," Gohan offered.  
  
Lindsey's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, that would be so awesome, Gohan!"  
  
"We'll look tomorrow, okay?"  
  
She nodded, her curls bouncing.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Goku appeared. "Guys, you need to go to bed now."  
  
"Okay," Lindsey agreed.  
  
"No problem, Dad," Gohan said.  
  
"Night, guys," Goku said and closed the door behind him as he left the room.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Gohan said.  
  
Lindsey smiled, standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"Wait," Gohan said, gently taking her by the elbow and turning her around to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him. She returned the kiss. They broke away, then she picked up her shoes and went to her room.  
  
"Yes!!!!!!" Gohan cried in a loud whisper, the flopped down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. He was so glad he had agreed to go dancing with the girls. If he hadn't, he would never have had so much fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo took Jenny home.  
  
"Thanks," Jenny smiled, standing on the doorstep to the Capsule Corp.  
  
"No problem," he answered, not really looking at her.  
  
Jenny turned to go inside, but stopped. She whirled around to face him again. "I want to thank you for defending me and Lindsey tonight. That was really brave of you."  
  
Piccolo said nothing.  
  
"I mean," she went on, "You didn't really have to do anything. You could have, you know, just let those guys do whatever and you didn't. So, for what it's worth, thanks." She then turned once more to go inside.  
  
"Wait," Piccolo finally said. He had no idea what he was doing. His head swam and he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Piccolo leaned forward and kissed Jenny quickly. Jenny's eyes went wide and both of them stood there, staring at each other in stunned silence.  
  
*Stupid, stupid, stupid* Piccolo thought to himself. *I shouldn't have done that. She's going to hate me now.*  
  
Jenny's heart was pounding. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she wanted it to happen again. She grabbed Piccolo by his shirtfront and pulled him down where she could kiss him. She prolonged it this time. When they broke apart, Piccolo smiled at her.  
  
"See you," he said and flew away.  
  
"Yeah," Jenny sighed, "See you." She went to lean back against the door, just as Vegeta opened it. Of course she fell through the open doorway and tumbled back onto Vegeta.  
  
"Woman!" he cried as he fell.  
  
Normally, angering Vegeta would have frightened Jenny, but she was in too good of a mood. Instead of jumping up and apologizing to him until she turned blue in the face, she laughed.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Vegeta demanded, standing up.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried from the other room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Letting your little foreign exchange student back into our house," he answered. "The stupid bimbo just fell backwards on me."  
  
"Oh, suck it up!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta growled. He stared down at Jenny, who still lay on the floor, giggling.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Jenny just shook her head and got to her feet. "Oh, you'd never understand, Veggie-head."  
  
"What'd you call me?!"  
  
"Nothing," Jenny said as she skipped to the stairs. "Veggie-head." Then she darted up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Yeah, like a lock would keep Vegeta out.  
  
Jenny flopped onto her bed, a big smile on her face. She bit her bottom lip, rolled over, buried her face in her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs from pure joy. Her fingers dug deep into the pillow, nearly ripping it. She looked up, smiling. She couldn't help it. She was way too excited and happy to go to sleep now. She kicked her legs up and down on her bed, thinking. Lindsey would probably already be asleep. But Sabriena might be up. Jenny reached for the phone and dialed Sabriena's cell phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabriena walked into her room, throwing her shoes as she went. She was so tired that she thought about just falling onto the floor right there and going to sleep without even bothering to take the remaining six steps to her bed. She changed into her baggy pajama pants and a loose T-shirt and crawled into bed. Then her phone rang.  
  
Sabriena groaned as she reached for the cell phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she moaned.  
  
"Hi, Sabby!" Jenny's overly excited voice shrieked into Sabriena's ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"No, probably not," Sabriena agreed dryly.  
  
"Piccolo kissed me!"  
  
"Ugh," Sabriena said, utterly disgusted. She hated anything even remotely romantic.  
  
"It was so sweet the way he-"  
  
"NO!" Sabriena yelled. "No details. You'll make me sick at my stomach."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just wanted to-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jenny sighed. "Fine. Be that way, Sabby."  
  
"Sabriena!"  
  
"What?" Jenny asked.  
  
"It's Sabriena. Not Sabby. Sa-brie-na! You got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that you call me at one in the morning to tell me that that big green bug kissed you? What the hell's wrong with you, woman?!"  
  
"Well, if you're going to be that way, I'll just hang up. You sound like Vegeta."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"My host."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, nighty-night," Jenny said and hung up.  
  
Sabriena weakly pressed the button on her cell phone and let it drop to the floor. She was asleep within seconds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yippie! More people have reviewed my story! I feel so special. Thank you guys, seriously, for all your positive feedback. Criticism is welcome too, just please don't be too mean. I cry easy. Thanks! 


	13. Let's Ride

They finally found one. A riding stable. It was only about thirty miles from where Gohan lived. Lindsey was so excited.  
  
"Do you think we can go riding today?" she asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. He was kind'a nervous. He had never really been around horses before and he wasn't real anxious to learn how to ride.  
  
"It looks like it might rain," Gohan said, staring up at the darkening sky.  
  
"It can't rain," she whined. "Today will be a good day."  
  
Gohan smiled at her. "Sure."  
  
They signed in and were told to choose their horses and a trail guide would be with them shortly. After a huge scene in which Lindsey argued and ranted, insisting that she didn't need a trail guide, they were told they could ride wherever they pleased, just as long as they were back by eight that evening. Pleased with herself, Lindsey strode down the aisles of the barn, trying to find herself the perfect horse.  
  
Finally, she found him. He was a huge Palomino with a blaze on his face and three white stockings, two on the back and one on the left front. Lindsey slid open the heavy door and walked into the stall, talking softly to the horse.  
  
"Lins, do you think you should really be in here?" Gohan asked nervously. "He's awful big. Don't you want a smaller horse?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Lindsey said. The horse had already warmed up to her. He nipped at her shirt sleeve and rubbed his nose on her shoulder. "See what a sweetheart he is?"  
  
Gohan smiled and stepped towards the horse, trying to pet it. The large stallion immediately snapped at Gohan's hand and pawed the ground.  
  
"I don't think he likes me very much," Gohan said.  
  
Lindsey giggled. "Ah, he just has to get used to ya," she said, staring into the horse's big brown eye. "Don't ya, boy?" She reached one arm under his throat and up around the other side of his neck, scratching him just behind his ears. He lovingly rubbed his face against her.  
  
Gohan noticed some papers outside the stall and read them aloud. "Mercutio. Five year old stallion. Warning: Has been abused, bad temperment. For Sale: 1,000."  
  
Lindsey's emerald eyes lit up. "Do you think your dad would let us buy him?"  
  
Gohan anime-fainted. "You've got to be joking! You really want this mean horse?"  
  
"Mean?" Lindsey cried. "No way! He's a sweetie!"  
  
Mercutio nickered and lowered his head, asking to be scratched. Lindsey laughed and scratched his mane, throwing a lock of it side-to side.  
  
Gohan stepped closer again, trying to befriend the horse. It pinned its ears back against it's neck and lowered it's head menacingly.  
  
"I'm going to go find myself a decent horse," Gohan said and walked away.  
  
Lindsey smiled to herself and continued petting the horse. Mercutio. It seemed the perfect name for him. She didn't know why, it just fit him. She had always loved Shakespeare. She decided that when she returned home she was going to sell some of her horses and buy some new ones and name them Shakespearean names. She smiled again.  
  
Mercutio leaned his head against her, rubbing his nose on her shirt.  
  
"Stop it, silly boy," she laughed and gently pushed him away. She walked out of the stall and grabbed a few brushes then returned to the stall and groomed him. By the time she had him tacked up, Gohan had just finished having someone tack up another horse for him. It was an older, quieter bay gelding.  
  
They led their horses outside.  
  
"Um, how do you get on one of these things?" Gohan asked.  
  
Now it was Lindsey's turn to anime-faint.  
  
"You really don't know how?" she asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg over."  
  
Gohan did as she instructed and she smiled.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"Good," she said and put her foot in the stirrup. Just as she went to swing her leg over, Mercutio broke into a gallop, causing her to almost lose her balance. She'd had horses do this to her before, so she managed to pull herself up and stop the horse.  
  
"You okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah," she called back. Lindsey bumped Mercutio's sides with her legs and cantered back to Gohan. "Let's go!"  
  
Gohan smiled and mounted his horse. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he reminded her.  
  
"That's all right," Lindsey said. "You're tough. If you get thrown, just get back on."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and prayed that his horse would just follow Lindsey's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They rode around on some trails for the afternoon, talking the whole time. Gohan was really starting to enjoy riding. He was beginning to wonder why he had never rode before.  
  
"So, has anyone you know been around horses much?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Gohan answered. "Maybe Tien has. He's more of an outdoorsman than any of the others are."  
  
"I think I remember him," Lindsey said. "They all seem to be pretty mice."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Except Vegeta. Stay away from him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's not much of a people person."  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up. The horses' ears shot straight forward and they began to spook.  
  
"Don't let her spook, Gohan," Lindsey instructed, pulling her reins tight and readjusted herself in the saddle. "Keep the rein tight."  
  
There was a bolt of lightning that hit a tree just ahead of them, splitting it and causing it to fall just in front of them. Gohan's horse reared and he fell to the ground.  
  
Lindsey's horse reared also, but she managed to stay on. Mercutio began to buck and then he bolted.  
  
Gohan shook his head, trying to clear his mind, just as the sky let loose in sheets of rain. "Lindsey?" he called. There was no sight of her. "No," he groaned, standing up. "LINDSEY?!" He took to the sky, deciding it would be easier to find her that way. Thunder crashed overhead and lightning struck everywhere. "Lindsey!"  
  
Finally he found her lying facedown in the mud, not moving. Mercutio was nowhere in sight.  
  
*Damn that horse* Gohan thought. He landed next to her and picked her up. She was unconscious. Gohan started to fly back towards the stable with her when suddenly a huge branch fell and caught Gohan's legs, pinning him to the ground. Lindsey fell and rolled a few feet away. She woke up and looked around dizzily.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked, seeing him lying flat on his stomach, the heavy branch on his legs.  
  
He looked up at her. "I'm stuck," he said. *Why can't I move? I'm stronger than this!* his mind screamed. Gohan tried desperately to move the branch but it was too heavy. "This is ridiculous!" he shouted angrily. "Why the hell can't I move this stupid branch?"  
  
Lindsey scrambled on her hands and knees to the branch that had caught him just above the knees. She threw all her weight against the branch, but it wouldn't budge. "I'm not strong enough, Gohan!"  
  
"Come on," he said. "We can do this!"  
  
Lindsey tried harder.  
  
"Atta girl," he said.  
  
"It won't move."  
  
"Step back," Gohan said. "I've had enough of this." He raised his powerlevel and the branch exploded into millions of splinters. He stood up, angry with himself and the stupid storm. "I think it would be safer if we found a place to stay instead of trying to fly home."  
  
Lindsey nodded in agreement. "But where can we stay?"  
  
They began to walk and finally found a small cave in the side of a large cliff. They crawled in and lay down.  
  
"I'm sorry this got so screwed up," Gohan said.  
  
"It's all right," Lindsey answered. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Inside the small cave was pitch black. Lindsey held her hand in front of her face and waved her fingers, yet she couldn't see it. She sighed and laid her head back. Thunder boomed and she involuntarily squealed.  
  
"Come here," Gohan said and she moved closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She suddenly felt ten times safer. "Go to sleep," Gohan said softly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Goodnight, Gohan," Lindsey said.  
  
"Goodnight, Lins."  
  
Lindsey whispered something just as she drifted off to sleep, but Gohan didn't hear her because of the storm. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, too. 


	14. Scary Movie

Jenny sat in the living room with all the lights turned out, staring at the television. She was watching one of those slasher-horror flicks. She had a blanket pulled over her head and wrapped tightly around her body. She munched on popcorn, barely ever blinking her eyes.  
  
Normally, this would not have been Jenny's ideal Saturday night. But this was an exception. Lindsey was nowhere to be found (she had called the Son house; Gohan and Lindsey had been gone a long time) and Sabriena wasn't feeling well. So Jenny opted to stay home and scared herself stiff.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room and stood behind Jenny, looking at the television.  
  
"Foolish child," he said.  
  
The sound of Vegeta's voice startled Jenny and she jumped, sending her bowl of popcorn flying.  
  
"Do you honestly think that a blanket will protect you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Jenny scowled. "Shut up, Veggie-head." With that, she turned back around and plopped herself back into her seat. She frowned at the popcorn lying on the floor.  
  
"You should learn some respect," Vegeta said. "I seriously doubt you realize who you are talking to."  
  
"So enlighten me," Jenny mumbled.  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta announced. "An extinct race of warriors."  
  
Jenny turned around in her seat again, sitting on her knees, facing Vegeta. "A prince?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
Jenny burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"YOU?!" Jenny cried. "A PRINCE?! Oh, forgive me, your highness, Princess Veggie-head! Mercy, please! I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" Jenny bowed over and over, repeating, "I am not worthy!" while laughing the whole time. Suddenly she sobered up and said, "Give me a break, Veggie- head."  
  
Vegeta, mustering up all the patience he could, stormed out of the room, heading for the gravity room.  
  
Jenny giggled a bit more and turned back to her movie. *Prince, huh?* she thought. *What the hell's a Saiyan?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room and cast his shirt aside. *Who does that girl think she is?* he thought *I am the Prince of Saiyans. Does she not have any remorse for laughing in the face of royalty? Does she not hold any trepidation whatsoever? I am the most powerful warrior in the universe, yet she mocks my very existence. A foreign exchange student. I wonder, do the other girls possess the same demeanor? I wonder if Kakarot's student conducts herself in the same manner?*  
  
Vegeta turned on the gravity simulator and began doing push-ups. *Deranged woman. Why would Bulma coincide with them to let her stay here?* The thought of this girl laughing in his face was driving him mad. He smiled to himself. *I'll give her this much – she has spirit. To laugh in the face of a warrior takes guts. She deserves credit for that. But there seems to be something she is hiding. It's something I've seen in all three of those girls. I'm not quite sure what it is.*  
  
He switched to one-armed push-ups. *Rest assured, I'm going to find out what it is.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Agh!!! Wow, that sucked. I have been seriously sitting here with my thesaurus and dictionary, trying to figure out the best words to use for Vegeta's little part here. Getting inside that mind is not an easy thing to do – I don't think I did it well, either. Oh well. All I know is that he has a rather extensive vocabulary and I tried to portray that. Ho-hum. Reviews appreciated! 


	15. So Many Worries

Chi-chi stood at the large window of the house, watching the storm raging on. She wrung her hands and bit her lower lip. Her stomach churned. Why hadn't they come home yet?  
  
"Chi-chi?" Goku asked, staring at his wife.  
  
"Oh, Goku, I'm so worried," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gohan isn't home yet," she answered. She suddenly glared at him. "I think you should go look for them."  
  
Goku stood up and walked to her. "They could be anywhere. Look, Chi-chi, they're smart kids. They probably got caught in the storm. I'll bet they found a place to stay and are just waiting for the storm to clear up. Maybe they're at Bulma's."  
  
"I'll call her," Chi-chi said and ran to the phone. Just as she did, lightning struck and all the lights in the house went out. Ignoring the sudden darkness, Chi-chi picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"We're sorry, due to weather conditions, all lines are currently unavailable. Please try again later. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Thank you," a mechanical voice chimed.  
  
Chi-chi growled and slammed the phone down. "Darn this storm!"  
  
"Momma?" Goten asked, standing near Chi-chi, "I'm scared."  
  
"Come here, little guy," Goku said and picked up his youngest son. "It's all right. It's just a storm. Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Where's Gohan and Lindsey?" Goten asked.  
  
"They're spending the night somewhere else," Goku answered. "But they're safe. Don't worry."  
  
"You don't think they'd be staying somewhere in the same room, do you?" Chi- chi cried. Suddenly a whole new set of worries filled her mind. Thoughts of the two of them staying in the same room, perhaps the same bed… "Goku, you HAVE to go FIND THEM!"  
  
"Chi-chi, it's no use in this storm," Goku protested. "If they aren't home by morning, I'll go look for them."  
  
Chi-chi huffed. "Fine."  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Goten asked worriedly.  
  
"Sure they are," Goku said. "Don't you worry. Your brother's tough. They'll be just fine."  
  
"Not if they aren't behaving themselves, they won't be," Chi-chi muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, another short chapter. Sorry! 


	16. Premonitions

Gohan woke in the middle of the night, feeling soggy, cold and unrested. Lindsey lay next to him, wide awake and shivering. Water poured into the small cave, turning the ground sloppy and muddy.  
  
"We can't stay here," Gohan said.  
  
"I can't m-m-move," Lindsey said, shuddering over and over again from the cold. "I'm f-f-freez-z-zing, G-G-Gohan."  
  
He pressed the back of his hand to Lindsey's forehead. She was on fire.  
  
"You're burning up!" he cried.  
  
"N-no," she argued. "I'm c-c-c-cold."  
  
Gohan wrapped his heavily muscled arms around her, trying to keep her from shivering so badly. It was no use. He could hear her teeth chattering. Her shoulders shook against him. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting tears. This was all his fault. He had suggested finding a place to ride.  
  
A sudden gust of wind sent a wave of water and mud through the opening to the cave, sweeping over both of them. It was freezing cold. Gohan himself began to shiver. This was ridiculous.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo sensed that something was wrong. He could feel it since the beginning of the storm, and now it was stronger. He sat alone, meditating, listening to the sounds of the storm. For some reason, they calmed him and helped him to focus. He didn't know why; they just did.  
  
"Piccolo?" came a soft voice from behind.  
  
He turned to see Sabriena standing behind him, rubbing her eyes. Her hair stuck out in all directions and she wore heavy-lensed glasses over her green eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No," he answered. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Don't lie to me," she said. "I can feel it. Someone's in danger."  
  
"How can you feel it?"  
  
Sabriena glared at him. "I don't have to tell you, I just KNOW!"  
  
"Go back to sleep," Piccolo repeated and turned away from her.  
  
Frustrated, Sabriena marched up to him and nudged his side with her toe.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Piccolo growled. "Fine. Your friend's in trouble. I'm not sure how, but she is."  
  
"I know Lindsey's in trouble!" Sabriena practically screamed. "What kind of trouble?!"  
  
*How did she know that?* Piccolo thought. *Even I didn't know it was her. I just knew it was one of the girls.*  
  
"I'm not sure," Piccolo said.  
  
Sabriena's eyes flamed and she stormed back to bed. *Fine,* she thought *If Linnie dies, HE'S going to be the one having a funeral.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny sensed it. Lindsey was in trouble. She knew it as soon as the power had gone out. She had almost fallen asleep on the couch when the power went out and there was a loud **BANG** from the gravity room followed by Vegeta yelling, "Dammit!"  
  
Bulma had rushed into the gravity room to discover that when the electricity had gone out, the gravity simulator had quit and Vegeta had slammed into the ceiling. Jenny had found this extremely amusing.  
  
Vegeta now sat in a chair near one end of the couch, looking like he was asleep.  
  
Jenny swallowed. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. A sudden cold swept over her and she shivered. This was not good. She and the other girls had had things like this before, but never quite this strong. Like when Sabriena had broken her wrist, both Lindsey and Jenny had had a sudden twinge in their wrists, but this was worse. This had been going on for at least a couple of hours now. She had to find out what was going on.  
  
She ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door. She scrambled around in the dark and grabbed some candles. She lit them and placed them around the room. The smell of the candles helped her to calm down and clear her thoughts. She sat down in the middle of the room and concentrated. Flashes of a scene flickered before her closed eyes. Darkness. A rainstorm. A cave opening with water pouring into it. A teenage boy holding a girl close to him about the same age.  
  
Jenny's eyes snapped open. Gohan and Lindsey had got caught in the storm somewhere! She leapt to her feet and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!" she cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gohan and Lindsey are out in the storm! We have to go find them!"  
  
Vegeta sneered at her. "Why would I go out at two o'clock in the morning to find Kakarot's brat?"  
  
"Kakarot?" Jenny asked confused. "I don't care! Please just go find them!"  
  
Vegeta jumped up angrily. "I refuse!" he shouted. "Now you listen here, missy! I take orders from no one! Especially not some teenage brat in my own house! Now go to sleep!"  
  
Hurt, Jenny ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes. She threw herself onto her bed and bawled. "Damn you!" she cursed Vegeta, screaming into her pillow. Only the night before she had screamed into it out of happiness, now it was out of pure rage. She looked up, hot angry tears streaming from her eyes. "I hope you burn in hell for this, oh mighty Prince."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew. Another chapter done. On to the next one. 


	17. Sickness

It is now 11:35 p.m. while I am typing this and I am exhausted, yet strangely enough, I can't quit writing. I haven't really put any author's notes at the beginning for a few chapters, so here's one. This has nothing to do with the story, so if you skip it, don't worry. You haven't missed anything relevant.  
  
This is just a word of advice for all those who share in my grief. If any of you ever happen to slack off in school, just go ahead and show your parents the report card. I made the mistake of re-typing and printing off my own and revising the grades. (Which, by the way, I did a DAMN good job of. I mean, we are talking dead ringer here, like, carbon copy.) This was about a month ago. It was only mid-quarter. I had plenty of time to bring up the grades. Well, this guidance counselor at my school decided she was going to call my dad about my grades and he found out the truth. So I am in BIG TROUBLE. I could have saved myself a lot of heartache if I had just given them the original report. However, I am only grounded until quarter, which is in, like, three weeks. So I had that whole extra month of freedom. I suppose it was a small price to pay for a few weekends of eating out and driving up and down Morley (the main road in my town.) That's enough of my boring life. Now on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan re-awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and a warm breeze blowing through the opening to the cave. He smiled and looked at Lindsey. She looked really pale in the small amount of light. He grabbed her by her arms and hauled himself and her out of the cave.  
  
"We're out, Lins," he said.  
  
She didn't respond. She didn't even open her eyes.  
  
"Lins?" he asked. It was then that he realized she wasn't breathing. "Oh, Kami, no!" He laid her flat on her back and tipped her head back. He opened her jaw and listened. There was no sound. He felt her neck – no pulse. "Don't you die on me," he said and began CPR. "Come on, cowgirl. You can make it." After a few moments, Lindsey coughed and choked up mud and water. Gohan rolled her to her side and turned away. He knew what was coming. She vomited and then rolled back over.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
Lindsey weakly opened her eyes. She was a site. Her red curls were plastered to her head and had leaves and twigs tangled in them. Her clothes were a nasty, soppy mess. She was covered in slick mud. Her skin was paler than usual and she still shivered.  
  
"We're going home right now," Gohan said and picked her up. Her flew as fast as he could towards home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By this time, Chi-chi was a nervous wreck and had had Goku gather all the Z- fighters to form a search party. She sobbed and blubbered to Bulma about how she should have never let Gohan and Lindsey go out alone and Bulma tried to offer some condolence.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Gohan stumbled in, carrying Lindsey, who had fallen unconscious again.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "Where on earth have you been?"  
  
"We got caught in the rain," Gohan explained as all the Z-fighters stared at him in shock. "We tried to find a place to stay. I couldn't fly; the lightning was too dangerous."  
  
"Give her to me," Goku said, taking the young woman in his arms.  
  
"Get her in a bed, quick," Bulma instructed. "Get some blankets."  
  
Goku carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He couldn't believe the condition she was in. She shuddered against him and his shirt was already soaked through.  
  
Bulma followed Goku, barking orders at everyone.  
  
"We need to get her cleaned up," Goku said.  
  
"No, she needs to get warmed up, first," Bulma said.  
  
Yamcha walked in, carrying an armful of blankets and handed them to Bulma. "Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Bulma answered.  
  
Sympathy flickered behind the former desert bandit's eyes and he left the room.  
  
"Goku, call the doctor," Bulma ordered. "She's really bad."  
  
Goku nodded and left the room.  
  
"Poor thing," Bulma cooed, sweeping a few strands of hair out of the girl's face. "It'll be okay. We'll take care of you, don't worry."  
  
Bulma noticed something on Lindsey's left hand. It was a ring. She slipped it off her finger and examined it. It had a blue stone with a Spartan's head in it. On one side was the year 2003 and an art pallet with a crest of red and blue. On the other side was her name and a cross with the same crest beneath it. On the inside were the girl's initials LNT and something else that Bulma couldn't quite make out.  
  
Bulma set the ring on a dresser and pulled another ring off her other hand. This one was a bit simpler – it had a small diamond and two smaller ones on each side. It was gold and had a thin band. She set it next to the other ring, but as the doctor rushed in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat in the Sons' living room in complete silence.  
  
Jenny and Sabriena sat in one corner, talking in Spanish, a language they had been forced to take while in high school. They had hated it then, but loved to speak in it when they wanted to confuse others.  
  
"Señor Vegeta es muy no inteligente," Jenny said, glaring at Vegeta. "El no ve a mira por mi amiga. ¡El hace mi muy enojada!"  
  
Sabriena nodded. "No me gusta esta poner."  
  
Vegeta glanced at them. *What the hell are they saying?*  
  
"¡Vete a tomar por culo!" Jenny shouted at him.  
  
"El no gusta tú." Sabriena said.  
  
"Me impata un bledo."  
  
Sabriena sighed. "No me gusta esta poner," she repeated.  
  
"¿Qué te gusta?" Jenny asked.  
  
Sabriena shrugged.  
  
Jenny sat on the back of the chair, looking down at Sabriena, who sat on the arm.  
  
"Hace no poner a pires a la." Jenny suddenly lost her balance and fell off the chair. "¡Mierda!"  
  
Sabriena laughed.  
  
The doctor walked into the room.  
  
Gohan jumped up. "How is she?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure, son. She's pretty bad. Only time will tell." After giving some instructions to Goku and Chi-chi, the doctor left.  
  
Jenny and Sabriena looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly they both had a stabbing feeling in their chest. Both girls gasped and ran into the bedroom.  
  
Lindsey lay there, paler than ever. Sweat poured off her forehead and she shivered uncontrollably.  
  
"Piccolo!" Jenny cried. "¡Ven aquí!"  
  
"Dumb-ass!" Sabriena shouted. "They don't speak spanish!"  
  
"Piccolo!" Jenny tired again. "Come here!"  
  
Goku, Gohan and Piccolo ran into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, staring at Lindsey.  
  
"She's dying," Piccolo said.  
  
"No!" Gohan shouted. "She can't!"  
  
"Quick, go get Dende," Piccolo ordered. "If anyone can save her, it'll be him."  
  
Goku nodded and ran out of the house.  
  
"I just hope they get back in time," Piccolo said as Gohan knelt next to Lindsey, taking her hand.  
  
Jenny and Sabriena cast worried glances at each other. Would Dende get there in time to save their friend?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Really quick note: I am absolutely, positively sure that I completely BUTCHERED every single word of that Spanish. That is why I have a D+ in that class. Please don't write reviews saying that I screwed up my sentence structure and misused the words. I know I did. I'm very sorry. I tried! You have to give me credit for that.  
  
Here's the translation of what I tried to say:  
  
"Vegeta is not very intelligent," Jenny said, glaring at Vegeta. "He didn't go to look for our friend. He makes me so angry!"  
  
Sabriena nodded. "I don't like it here."  
  
Vegeta glanced at them. *What the hell are they saying?*  
  
"Fuck off!" Jenny shouted at him.  
  
"He doesn't like you." Sabriena said.  
  
"I don't give a damn."  
  
Sabriena sighed. "I don't like it here," she repeated.  
  
"What do you like?" Jenny asked.  
  
Sabriena shrugged.  
  
Jenny sat on the back of the chair, looking down at Sabriena, who sat on the arm.  
  
"Then don't bitch about it." Jenny suddenly lost her balance and fell off the chair. "Shit!" 


	18. Dende to the Rescue!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy yadda, yadda, yadda…. You know the story. I know what you're thinking – excuses, excuses. Sorry!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dende and Goku burst into the room.  
  
"Excuse me, Gohan," Dende said and pushed Gohan out of the way. He stood beside Lindsey and held his hands a few inches above her. He began to chant something in Namek and a glow covered the girl's body. Then he stopped and stepped back.  
  
Lindsey's green eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  
  
"Lindsey!" Gohan cried and knelt beside her. "You okay?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Goku smiled and left the room to tell the others that everything was okay.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Jenny screamed and jumped up and down. She threw herself into Piccolo's arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
Piccolo blushed and half-hugged Jenny back.  
  
Gohan saw Piccolo and Jenny out of the corner of his eye. He smiled.  
  
"Jenny's got a boyfriend!" Lindsey sang, sitting up and giggling.  
  
Jenny blushed and grinned. She winked at Lindsey.  
  
Gohan stared at Piccolo for a minute. He really wasn't sure what to say. So he decided to keep his mouth shut. Piccolo looked grateful.  
  
"Lindsey, you look like shit," Sabriena said.  
  
"Thanks, chica," Lindsey answered.  
  
"You should probably just rest for the day," Dende suggested. "Get something to eat and a shower, then take it easy. You'll feel as good as new tomorrow." And with that, he left.  
  
It was true, Lindsey still felt a little weak. But she tried not to show it. "I'm going to get a shower," she announced and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"She acts like nothing has happened," Gohan said.  
  
"She's tough," Jenny answered.  
  
"I made her that way," Sabriena grinned.  
  
"Sure," Jenny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chi-chi, you are such an awesome cook," Lindsey said as they ate dinner.  
  
"Thank you," Chi-chi answered.  
  
"Jenny, you should see this horse out there at the stables," Lindsey said. "He's so beautiful. His name's Mercutio. He's a palomino with gorgeous markings. He's so big. He's for sale, too. I think I'm gonna try to get Shayne to wire me some money so I can buy him."  
  
"Will your brother do that?"  
  
"He'd better," Lindsey said. "I'll take you out there tomorrow to see him, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jenny agreed excitedly. "I haven't gone riding in a long time."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi-chi screeched. "I DO NOT THINK SO, MISSY!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Lindsey and Jenny stared at Chi-chi. "What?"  
  
"You almost lost your life out there on that horse. You are never going back there, do you hear me? Never!"  
  
"But, Chi-chi…"  
  
"NO BUTS! I will NOT be responsible for the loss of your life, Lindsey! Horses are dangerous. I didn't like the idea in the first place."  
  
"I get hurt on horses all the time," Lindsey answered, trying her best to stay calm. "It's my life. This wasn't the horse's fault, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, mom," Gohan cut in. "The weather turned bad. We couldn't help it."  
  
"Chi-chi, let them do what they want to do," Goku said. "It's their choice."  
  
Chi-chi sighed and sat back. "I guess I can't stop you. Fine. If you want to die on a horse, that's your decision."  
  
"I want pretty flowers on my coffin," Lindsey said and turned back to Jenny.  
  
"Why don't you guys come with us?" Jenny suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," Yamcha said.  
  
"Why not?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Because he's chicken," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Oh, and you're so good at riding horses yourself, huh?" Yamcha countered.  
  
"I'm sure anyone could do it," Vegeta answered.  
  
"I don't know about that, Vegeta," Goku said. "I've seen it on TV and stuff. It looks to me like you really have to know what you're doing."  
  
"You're afraid, then, too, aren't you, Kakarot?"  
  
Goku glared at Vegeta. "No."  
  
"Then let's ride tomorrow," Vegeta suggested. *Maybe I'll finally beat you at something.*  
  
"You're on," Goku said.  
  
Jenny and Lindsey smiled at each other.  
  
"We'll ride circles around the two of you!" they cried.  
  
Goku laughed loudly. "I don't doubt that!"  
  
"So it's settled, then," Bulma said. "Everyone will meet there tomorrow and go riding."  
  
"Yeah," Goku answered.  
  
"We can have lunch," Jenny suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Vegeta said. *Just you wait, Kakarot. For once, I'll finally do something better than you.* 


	19. Trunks is Back

Trunks landed outside Capsule Corp. and got out of his time machine, taking his bags with him. He capsulated the machine and stuck it in his pocket. *Home sweet home* he thought to himself. Almost nervously, he walked to the front door and knocked on it.  
  
He turned around and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful morning – the kind where it's just a little bit cool, but the sun promises for it to be a gorgeous, warm day. A warm, gentle breeze blew through Trunks' lavender locks and he closed his big blue eyes, just enjoying the feeling for a moment. He took a deep breath, smelling fresh-cut grass mixed with the early morning dew. Today was going to be a good day.  
  
Vegeta answered the door and stared blankly at Trunks.  
  
"H-hi, Dad," Trunks managed. "How are you?"  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta said. "You're back."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Is it okay if I come in?"  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the doorway, allowing his son to enter the house.  
  
"Who is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked, walking into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh…my…"  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Trunks grinned.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma smiled and ran to him, wrapping her slender arms around him in a tight hug. "We haven't seen you in a long time!"  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
Bulma broke away from him for a moment. "What brings you back?"  
  
"Well," Trunks began. "See, I don't really have anything left in my time, so I thought I might come here for awhile, if that's okay."  
  
"Humph," Vegeta muttered. "So you couldn't handle those pathetic, weak androids on your own after all."  
  
"No, it's not that," Trunks corrected him. "It's just that, well, you see," he sighed. "Mom, in my time you were killed in a car accident and you were all I had left. I defeated the androids and cell easily, but after you were gone, nothing seemed like it mattered anymore. You and Gohan were about all I had left, and he died a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," Bulma said. "You're always welcome to stay here, you know that."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"You're forgetting something," Vegeta said.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What about our Trunks?"  
  
Bulma gasped.  
  
Trunks turned pale. He had forgotten. *How dumb of me* he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, he'll just have to get used to being called T.J.," Bulma said, finding a quick solution.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Fine. Do what you want, woman. But I hope you know that you're turning this house into a zoo." Then he walked out the door, obviously going out to train.  
  
"Are you guys sure you want me to stay?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "It's fine. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sounds great," Trunks said and followed his mother into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma got out a pot, filled it with water and set it on the stove while Trunks sat down at the table. Bulma turned around, leaning with one hand on the counter. "We're all going out today," she said. "All the Z-fighters. I'm sure they'd all love to see you again."  
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Horseback riding," Bulma said.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked in surprise. "I didn't know you rode horses."  
  
"I don't," Bulma said. "But Gohan has taken to it and he and this girl have asked us to go riding with them today. I can't wait to see your father on a horse."  
  
"That'll be the day."  
  
"No! He actually agreed to go! I think he sees it as something else for him to try to beat Goku at."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Same old story, huh?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "We were at Gohan's yesterday. He and Lindsey had gone riding the day before. They got caught in a storm and Lindsey got real sick. Poor thing; she almost died. Thank God for Dende. Anyway, Gohan invited us to go today. They said something about a picnic." She shrugged. "I don't know what else he's come up with, but I'll tell you this, I sure hope it's Chi-chi making the dinner and not Gohan and Lindsey."  
  
Trunks laughed. "Why? Can't they cook?"  
  
"Let me put it this way – their cooking skills are probably about as good as your father's social skills."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Who's this Lindsey person?"  
  
"She's a foreign exchange student," Bulma said. "She seems like a pretty nice person. She and Jenny are good friends."  
  
"Who's Jenny?"  
  
"The foreign exchange student staying here."  
  
"She's here?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I think she's in the shower, getting ready for whatever kind of adventure we're going on today."  
  
*Foreign exchange students, huh?* Trunks thought. *I didn't see this one coming.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	20. Ride 'Em Cowboy

Agh! Agh! Delimma! * Author thwaps herself upside the head* Ohhhh, I'm sooooooooo sorry, Leelee!!! Rainy already said that she wanted Trunks, and I promised him to her. Ya know, chica, first come, first serve, kind'a deal. However, if you wanna be in the fic, lemme know! But Trunks is taken, babe. I'm sorry. Puh-leeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee don't be mad at me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this," Piccolo mumbled as the group gathered at the stables.  
  
Jenny latched herself onto Piccolo's waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Where'd Lindsey go?" Gohan asked, looking around. "She disappeared a long time ago."  
  
"There she is," Goku said as Lindsey walked towards the group. She seemed rather down.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lindsey sighed. "I can't find Mercutio anywhere."  
  
"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Gohan assured her.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere unless it's on that back of that stallion," she said determinedly.  
  
Sabriena sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then, a car and a truck pulled up. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks (who from now on, to avoid confusion will be called TJ) and Mirai Trunks got out of the car.  
  
"What the… hey! Check it out, everyone!" Goku announced. "Mirai Trunks is back!"  
  
Trunks blushed as he walked over. "Hey guys."  
  
"You don't look any different than the last time I saw you," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, it's only been about a year my time since I left," Trunks said. "It's funny how that machine works."  
  
Goku tipped his head to the side. "So you stayin' this time? Or are you just back for a visit?"  
  
"Nope," Trunks answered. "I'm here for good."  
  
"Cool, man," Gohan said.  
  
Trunks stared at Gohan for a second, as if seeing him for the first time. "Gohan! What's up, man?"  
  
"Not much," Gohan answered.  
  
Lindsey stared at the new boy from under the brim of her cowboy hat. *Wow! He's hot!* Then she mentally slapped herself. *No! You have a boyfriend! Mustn't… check out… hot… guy…*  
  
A man's angry voice interrupted Lindsey's thoughts.  
  
"Damn horse ain't worth dog food!" it yelled. "He didn't bring a dime at the auction!"  
  
Lindsey looked passed her group and saw two men messing with a horse trailer. The door opened and a huge golden horse flew out backwards. One man grabbed the lead rope, just as the horse reared up.  
  
"Dammit!" the other shouted and began to whip the horse.  
  
"Stop it!" Lindsey screamed and ran for the horse. "Don't hit him!"  
  
"Oh, here she goes," Sabriena sighed.  
  
"Get out of my way, girl!" the man with the whip yelled and hit the horse again. He shoved Lindsey to the ground.  
  
"If you'd quit yer hollerin' and a-whippin' at him, he might settle down!" Lindsey yelled, her southern accent heavier than ever.  
  
The man turned and stared at Lindsey with icy eyes. "You think you could do better with him? Then take him! I don't want the damn thing around here anymore!" He turned to his companion. "Let him go. She thinks she can do better."  
  
The two men left and went into the stable.  
  
Lindsey grabbed the lead rope and calmed Mercutio down. "Come on, boy," she said and trotted him back over to the group. Mercutio stood calmly as Lindsey stroked his powerful neck. "You hear that?" she asked him. "You're all mine, now." She giggled and kissed the blaze on his forehead. Mercutio shook his mane from side-to-side and nipped at Lindsey's shoulder. "You sweetie," Lindsey cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
"She talks to the horse?" Goku asked, looking at the girl as if she'd gone crazy.  
  
"She talks to everything," Sabriena answered.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Lindsey argued. "I don't talk to house-plants!"  
  
"They just talk to her," Jenny laughed.  
  
"You wanna go riding?" Lindsey asked Mercutio, taking the sides of his face in her hands and shaking his head. "Do you?"  
  
Mercutio suddenly raised his head and pulled away from her.  
  
"You silly," Lindsey said. "Don't be a jerk. Lemme ride you." She walked to his side and pulled herself up. "Come on, Jenny!"  
  
Jenny smiled and walked over. Lindsey pulled her up. Mercutio threw up his head again and side-stepped.  
  
"Whoa, easy boy," Lindsey tried to quiet the horse. "Easy, easy…"  
  
Mercutio wasn't listening. He gave a buck and sent Jenny sailing. It was a good thing Piccolo was so fast, otherwise he wouldn't have caught her. Lindsey, however, was not quite so lucky. She landed on the hard, dusty earth with a dull THUD. Mercutio stopped dead in his tracks and trotted back to her. He nudged her with his nose as if to ask, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lindsey pushed herself up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tien asked as Lindsey walked over to the group. He put a concerned hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lindsey picked up her cowboy hat and used it to dust off her jeans. Then she looked up, her eyes dancing. "Whoo-ee!" she cried. "I ain't been bucked like that in a long time! Whoo!"  
  
Everyone anime-fainted.  
  
"Welp, let's get this trail-ride crack-a-lackin'!" Lindsey announced and headed for the stable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There couldn't have been a funnier picture than that of the Z-fighters on horseback that afternoon. Lindsey, of course, rode Mercutio. Jenny chose a large, chestnut quarter-horse gelding. Sabriena rode a smaller, white Arabian. Piccolo had been given a tall, gray thoroughbred to ride. Eighteen rode with Marron on an old, plain brown mare. Chi-chi, wearing her typical dress, decided to ride side-saddle on a fancy Tennessee-Walker. Bulma chose a young paint to ride. Goten and TJ rode Chincoteague ponies and actually took to riding rather quickly. Yamcha rode a flea-bitten appaloosa and Tien rode a dun mare. Gohan rode the roan he had rode a couple of days before and Trunks rode a sorrel. Krillin rode a different appaloosa.  
  
But, perhaps, the biggest characters out there were Goku and Vegeta. Goku had chosen a rather large bay with well-rounded, defined muscles. It was a horse a novice shouldn't have chosen. Vegeta, of course, chose an equally muscled, large, chocolate and white paint.  
  
Lindsey smiled to herself, knowing the two warriors more than likely wouldn't be able to control their horses.  
  
"Come on!" Lindsey said and gently spurred Mercutio.  
  
"How about it, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goku smirked. "This I gotta see."  
  
So they set out across a fresh-cut field, not riding in any particular order. Lindsey and Jenny rode near the front, totally relaxed. They talked calmly, as if just walking along. Nevermind that they both had a thousand pounds of wild animal flesh under them.  
  
Lindsey dropped her reins and sat back contentedly, listening to the sound of the creaking saddle beneath her. She let her legs fall out of the stirrups and sat quietly on Mercutio's back.  
  
Jenny, equally comfortable on her horse, pulled her legs up from the stirrups and crossed them across the saddle horn, draping her reins over her boots.  
  
"This is fun," Jenny said.  
  
"It'd be better if we could really ride," Lindsey pouted. "But we can't leave everyone else here."  
  
"Yeah," Jenny sighed in agreement. She glanced over her shoulder at the people behind her. She smiled at Piccolo, who seemed rather calm on his horse.  
  
Tien sat, relaxed, on his horse and held the reins loosely in his fingers. Which was more than what could be said for Yamcha. Poor Yamcha. He sat stiffly in his saddle, tensing up at the slightest twitch or jump from his horse. At one point, a horse-fly landed on his horse and the horse stopped abruptly to give itself a good shake and be rid of the fly. Yamcha's eyes went wide and he gripped the saddle horn, scared half to death.  
  
Vegeta was a bit nervous, but his pride refused to allow him to show it. He sat as calmly as possible in the saddle, thinking to himself how ridiculous it was for people to ride huge, wild animals. They didn't have horses on his planet.  
  
Goku, on the other hand, had taken to riding almost instantly. He loved the feel of his horse under him, occasionally giving a bit of a buck at a fly or a side-jump at a rabbit that popped up from under it. He wanted to try running his horse, but at that point wasn't exactly sure how to stop the horse. So he stayed put.  
  
"You look like you're having fun," Krillin said as he rode up along side Goku.  
  
"It's not bad," Goku smiled. "Actually, I am having fun."  
  
"I agree," Krillin said. "I mean, I haven't been thrown off yet, so it's all fine with me." He glanced over at his wife and daughter.  
  
"Pretty horsey," Marron cooed, leaning far over the neck of her horse, hugging it's mane.  
  
Eighteen smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Look at me, dad!" Goten suddenly cried. "I'm a real cowboy!"  
  
"You sure are!" Goku answered, grinning at his son.  
  
TJ rode up beside Goten. "This is boring. I wanna go faster."  
  
"Well, yeah, but how do you do that?" Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno," TJ said, staring at his pony. "Go faster," he ordered. The pony did nothing. "Stupid horse! Go faster!"  
  
"Don't you hafta kick it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" TJ said. He kicked the pony in the sides and immediately took off across the field.  
  
Bulma gasped. "TJ!"  
  
Lindsey turned to see TJ flying off on his pony. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll get him," Jenny said casually, turning her horse towards the runaways. "Hyah!" she cried and lit out after them.  
  
"Stop!" TJ yelled. "Stop!"  
  
"Silly kid!" Jenny yelled, running along side the pony. "Pull up! Stop!"  
  
"If I knew how to, don't you think I'd do it?!" TJ countered.  
  
"Pull back on the reins," Jenny ordered.  
  
TJ did as he was told and the pony slowed to a walk. Then he grinned up at Jenny. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob, kid," Jenny said. "Just next time, warn us before ya go playin' the Lone Ranger, okay?"  
  
TJ nodded and they headed back to the group.  
  
"Dun, dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, da!" Jenny sang loudly as she cantered back to Lindsey.  
  
"No!" Lindsey screamed. "Bonanza Theme Song! Run for your lives!" She slammed her heels into Mercutio's sides and galloped around the group.  
  
"Come back here!" Jenny yelled and followed her. "Dun, dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, da! Dun, dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, dun da dun da dun! Dun, dun, dun…"  
  
"Nooo!" Lindsey screamed, spurring her horse harder, leaning up over his neck, urging him forward as she galloped circles around the large group.  
  
"Man, look at 'em go!" Krillin cried, watching the two girls race.  
  
Goku stared in disbelief at the two teenagers. *How can they ride like that?*  
  
Vegeta steamed. *If those two weak girls can ride like that, then I certainly can do it.* "Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
Goku snapped his head in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"I'll bet you that if I race you to that tree, that I'll leave you and your pathetic piece of horseflesh in the dust!"  
  
Goku, never one to back down from a challenge, trotted in Vegeta's direction. "You're on," he said as he bounced in the saddle.  
  
Lindsey suddenly pulled up. "I'll ride out there and see who wins," she offered and headed for the large tree.  
  
Sabriena grinned. She loved races. She casually rode closer to the two warriors. This was her thing.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" Jenny cried.  
  
Vegeta and Goku took off at a good speed. But not good enough. Sabriena knew how to do it. She flipped the long ends of her reins side-to-side, slapping the withers of her horse. She knew Lindsey would be pissed off at her for whipping the horse, but she didn't care. She laughed as she easily beat the boys to the tree.  
  
Vegeta's horse finished about a link and a half ahead of Goku's.  
  
"Aw, man," Goku complained. "I just had to get the fat, slow horse."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure," Sabriena said. "Blame it on the horse."  
  
"That horse ain't fat," Lindsey said. "There ain't an once of fat on 'em. It was all the rider's fault."  
  
"Well, gosh," Goku whined, "I didn't know she was going to ride."  
  
"I never said I wasn't," Sabriena called over her shoulder as she trotted back to the group.  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "I knew I'd beat you. And you heard her – it was all the rider's fault."  
  
"Okay! So I lost!" Goku shouted. "I give in!"  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself and turned his horse to the group. *Finally, I've beat him at something.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They found a nice place to stop for lunch. It was a small grove of trees near a large lake. They spread a large blanket on the ground and got ready for lunch.  
  
Lindsey and Jenny unsaddled and unbridled the horses, then put halters on them and, one by one, led them to the lake for a drink. Then they tied them to the trees for a rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, probably pretty boring. Sorry. I'm trying my best to not do too much on the horses, but I can't help it! I'm horse crazy and that's all there is to it. =^_^= 


	21. Picnic

Lindsey flopped back on the grass and stared up at the beautiful blue sky. She crossed her arms behind her head and smiled. Just to think – yesterday she had almost died and now here she was, having a picnic with her friends. She had been lucky. She made a mental note to thank Dende profusely the next time she saw him.  
  
The sound of a horse running towards them made Lindsey sit up.  
  
"You guys hear that?" she asked.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute.  
  
"You're hearing things," Sabriena said.  
  
"Lindsey," Jenny said in a soft, kind voice, "Are the voices bothering you again?"  
  
Lindsey, going along with the joke, stuck out her bottom lip and nodded.  
  
Jenny giggled. "We'll get those nice doctors to take care of you again, then, when we get back."  
  
"The ones in the white uniforms?"  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"Okay," Lindsey agreed. "Just as long as I get a lollipop."  
  
Piccolo turned serious. "I don't think you were hearing things. I hear something too."  
  
"Yippee!" Lindsey cried. "No doctors!"  
  
"No lollipop," Sabriena murmured.  
  
Lindsey turned pouty again. But then she heard the horse's hoofbeats again and turned to see who was coming.  
  
"Isn't that that girl from the dorm?" Jenny asked.  
  
Lindsey stood up, brushing some wild curls from her face. "It's Catie."  
  
Catie slowed her horse to a stop and hopped down. She was tall with long, golden brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a small black T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and a few strands blew in front of her eyes.  
  
Because there were only two bunks in each dorm, Jenny, Sabriena and Lindsey had been split up. Lindsey had been paired off with a new girl: Catie.  
  
"Hey, Catie," Lindsey smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Catie said. "I just heard you guys were out here and I decided to come say hi."  
  
"How'd you hear we were out here?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I got a job at the stable," Catie answered. "Gotta make money somehow, ya know," she said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Ya want something to eat?" Jenny asked, taking a big bite of her sandwich, then offering it to Catie.  
  
"Sure," Catie said and sat down.  
  
"Help yourself," Lindsey said and sat down again.  
  
"Thanks," Catie said. "I don't mean to impose. I just hadn't talked to you all in awhile. I just wanted to say hi. I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "Not at all."  
  
Catie helped herself to a sandwich while Jenny began rambling on and on about an upcoming test that she didn't want to take.  
  
"It took me hours to track down that horse," Catie told Lindsey, nodding towards Mercutio. "It was worth it, though. He's such a beautiful animal."  
  
"They gave him to me," Lindsey said. "They said he wasn't worth anything. I stopped them from beating him and they just out-right gave him to me."  
  
"That's crazy," Catie said. "I'd say he's pretty valuable, if someone would just work with him. No wonder he didn't sell at auction. He won't behave for anybody, except me." She paused. "And he seems to like you, too."  
  
Lindsey laughed. "He doesn't like Gohan."  
  
"Stupid horse tried to bite me," Gohan cut in.  
  
Catie finished off her sandwich.  
  
"You guys wanna swim?" Jenny suggested.  
  
"In what?" Sabriena asked.  
  
Jenny thought for a second.  
  
"Naked!" Lindsey cried, throwing her arms in the air. She then burst into a fit of giggles, her face turning red from embarrassment.  
  
"Our clothes, I guess," Jenny suggested.  
  
"Cool beans," Lindsey said and pulled off her shoes. She handed her jewelry to Yamcha. "Hold these for me, sweetie, won't you?"  
  
Yamcha blushed at being called "Sweetie" but took the jewelry and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Come on," Jenny said and ran for the lake.  
  
Catie smiled and let her hair down. "I'll beat you," she said and ran. Catie was fast. She easily beat the girls to the lake. "Ha!"  
  
"Well, miss champion, hop right in," Lindsey said.  
  
"Wait, how cold is it?" Catie asked.  
  
"You tell us," Lindsey said and shoved Catie in.  
  
Catie jumped up. "Brat!"  
  
Lindsey smiled.  
  
"That's it," Catie said and climbed out of the water. She grabbed Lindsey around the knees, then fell backwards, dragging Lindsey in with her.  
  
"Whoo!" Lindsey cried. "It's cold!"  
  
"Good!" Jenny grinned and jumped in.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sabriena said and followed Jenny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're crazy!" Tien exclaimed, watching the four girls as they giggled and splashed about in the water.  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
Trunks stared at the girls. Who were they? Why had they come here? Sure, he knew they were studying there, but there seemed to be something more to them; especially Caite. He smiled to himself.  
  
"This sure was a good idea," Bulma said, changing the subject.  
  
Chi-chi agreed. "It really is nice to get away from everything and just relax."  
  
"Yeah!" Goku put in. "No joke."  
  
The group went on happily, chatting about how the weather was so nice and such things. No one noticed the tall warrior who sat leaning against the tree, carefully watching over the girls. Piccolo crossed his arms and listened intently. He, like Trunks and Vegeta, had some feelings as though there was something more to the girls than what met the eye. They seemed strong; stronger, even, when they were together. Yet, in a sense, he also felt as though he needed to protect them. Maybe it was the fact that they were so much smaller than he. Or perhaps the fact that they were humans. Female humans at that. He kept a particularly close eye on Jenny.  
  
Jenny. Humph. How had he let this happen? He had kissed, actually kissed a human. He didn't know what it was about her. He didn't want to admit it – she was all he could think about. But, it was wrong of him, wasn't it? They were two different species. Everything about it seemed wrong. But Goku was of a different race and he had married a human… so what was the big deal? Vegeta had done the same.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was hard to do. The Z-fighters all sat around talking so loudly, he could barely hear himself think… much less sort out deep feelings and thoughts.  
  
He turned back to watching the girls. He would need some time alone to figure this out…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude, your boyfriend is lookin' really uptight up there," Sabriena said, looking up the short embankment towards the small grove of trees.  
  
Jenny stood upright in the knee-deep muddy water. She waved and smiled.  
  
Piccolo nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Whoo!" Lindsey cried. "Lotta love goin' on there!"  
  
"Shut up!" Jenny shouted and tackled Lindsey. The two of them disappeared underwater.  
  
Catie and Sabriena laughed. Suddenly, Sabriena stopped laughing. Her eyes went wide and she stood frozen. Catie noticed and followed Sabriena's gaze.  
  
Finally, Sabriena found her voice.  
  
"SSSSSNNNNNNNAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" she screeched and tore for the land. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"  
  
Jenny came up, gasping for air. She heard Sabriena's yelling and ran for the shore also. She grabbed Catie's wrist and pulled her from the water, too. Lindsey, being too far out, swam frantically farther out into the lake, trying to get away.  
  
"Kill it!" Sabriena continued.  
  
"Somebody do something!" Jenny gasped, clinging tight to Caite's arm. "It might bite me, and get poison in my system, and then – and then – and then I'll – I'll get all sick and die and IdontwannadieI'mtooyoungtodiebecauseofsomestupidsnake!!!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He walked casually out to the edge of the lake, spotted the serpent, then fired an energy blast at it. Without a word, he returned to his spot next to Bulma on the blanket and resumed eating.  
  
Jenny, Catie, Sabriena and Lindsey froze and stared at the now empty water.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Lindsey cried and swam for shore with all her might. She scrambled out of the water and up the embankment and flopped onto the hard, warm ground.  
  
"Can you not stay dry?" Goku asked.  
  
Lindsey giggled. "I guess not." She army-crawled to a spot on the ground where the sunlight filtered through the trees and warmed the earth. She sprawled out here and nearly fell asleep with the warm rays on her back.  
  
"I think she has the right idea," Jenny said and joined her friend.  
  
"Come on, Cat!" Lindsey said, motioning with her arm for Catie to join them.  
  
Catie and Sabriena joined the other two girls and for the first time that afternoon, the girls were silent. 


	22. A Watchful Eye

The afternoon rolled slowly on, everyone talking and occasionally snacking on whatever was left over from lunch. The men had walked out into the field, a good distance away from the picnic area and commenced in sparring with one another. Chichi, Bulma, and Eighteen stayed and sat on the picnic blanket, visiting together. Lindsey, Jenny, Sabriena, and Catie had fallen soundly asleep on their spot on the ground.  
  
Piccolo, contented that the girls would stay out of trouble if they were asleep, was finally free to spar with the others. Or, at least, he thought that they were safe.  
  
Little did he realize that they were being watched. But not by someone who was physically there. This being was actually very far away. Yet it watched the Z-fighters and their friends as they relaxed that afternoon.  
  
"Where is she?" the being hissed.  
  
"Who?" asked a second voice.  
  
"The fifth," the voice answered, staring at the image of the four girls sleeping on the ground. "No, no, no, no, NO! You were supposed to bring the five of them together, you pathetic little worm!"  
  
"I have done my best…"  
  
"Then you are not worthy of my time. If this is your best, I am greatly disappointed."  
  
"I shall try harder…"  
  
"You had better. This will never work if I don't have all five of them. My plan is ingenious; I only need those five girls."  
  
"Can't we continue without them?"  
  
"NO!!!" the voice screeched. "You fool! Those girls are the key to what I have been working on for the past three hundred and seventy-four years!!! Do you realize how hard it has been for me to find them? It is nearly impossible to find five people with their powers who have been alive at the same time. I know the other is out there. We can't just have four. We can't! We're so close!"  
  
The second figure stared at the images of the girls. "But what if there are only four?"  
  
The first glared at the second. "What if I decide that you are totally expendable?"  
  
The second cowered and began to whimper.  
  
The first turned back to the images. It smiled cynically. "There is a fifth. I'm certain of it." 


	23. The Shakespearean Horses

Two feet settled noiselessly on the ground. Eighteen turned to see that Seventeen had just joined them.  
  
"Why wasn't I invited?" he asked in his smooth, calm voice.  
  
"I didn't know where you were," Eighteen answered as he brother sat next to her.  
  
"I'm really disappointed that you didn't tell me about this," Seventeen went on.  
  
"I said I didn't know where you were!" Eighteen snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay," Seventeen said. "Calm down." He brushed some of his long, perfectly straight black hair out of his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the fu-" Trunks started, seeing Seventeen. He froze, staring at the android.  
  
Gohan, realizing too late that his sparring partner had stopped, threw a punch and landed it directly in Trunks' face. Trunks fell, immediately clapping a hand over the right side of his face.  
  
"Dammit, Gohan," Trunks muttered.  
  
"Sorry, Trunks!" Gohan apologized. "I didn't mean to! But, gosh, why'd you stop?"  
  
"Android Seventeen is here," Trunks said, eyeing the android suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"DUH!" Trunks shouted. "Don't you remember? They were trying to kill your dad!"  
  
"Oh, that," Gohan said. "They gave that up a long time ago. No one really even cares anymore."  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped. "Right."  
  
"Come on," Gohan said, resuming a fighting stance.  
  
Trunks nodded and got to his feet and began fighting with his friend again. But, still, he felt uneasy about Seventeen. After all, he had spent his whole life in fear of the androids. They had killed thousands upon thousands of innocent people in his time. They had destroyed entire cities in a day. Yet, in this time, they were considered friends of his family. It just didn't make sense in his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Eighteen half-expected her brother to ask about the four girls napping in the sun. Instead, he only glanced at them and said nothing.  
  
Eighteen studied the girls. She absolutely loved their clothes. She made a mental note to ask Jenny where she had found those jeans. However, something bothered Eighteen. How could they be wearing such nice clothes, then go swim in a lake?! It didn't make sense to her. She would never consider diving into a huge mud puddle in her clothes. She shook her head.  
  
"We haven't seen you in awhile, Seventeen," Bulma said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Seventeen shrugged.  
  
Chichi busied herself with cleaning up some of the mess left by the others. She still didn't trust Seventeen. She had gotten used to Eighteen because she had been around her more. But Seventeen was another matter.  
  
Seventeen glanced over his shoulder at the Z-fighters. He smirked. "So future boy is back, huh?"  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Does he still hate us?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Seventeen snickered. "Oh well. No difference to me."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Catie sat up, stretching. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. She should probably have been getting back to work. *Oh well* she told herself *If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I was assisting them on a trail ride. It's close enough to the truth.* She knew that her boss wouldn't mind. He was a pretty easy-going guy.  
  
Lindsey and Jenny had woken up, too. Sabriena remained sleeping.  
  
Jenny lay on her back, staring up at the sky. A small, pure white butterfly landed on her nose, its wings slowly working open and close. Jenny didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So," Lindsey said, turning to Catie. "What's your horse's name?" She nodded towards the large Buckskin Catie had rode in on.  
  
"Horatio," Catie answered.  
  
"What's with the Shakespeare names?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"The stable owner's daughter is a big literature freak," Catie answered.  
  
"The stable owner's a jerk," Lindsey muttered, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you probably mean the stable hand. He's a jerk. The owner's real nice. Anyway," Catie went on, "It's funny. You, me, Jenny and Sabriena all chose the horses with the Shakespeare names."  
  
"What's mine?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Laertes," Catie answered.  
  
"Laertes," Jenny repeated. She giggled. "Funny name. I like it."  
  
"And Sabriena's?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"That's Ophelia," Catie said.  
  
"Mercutio, Horatio, Laertes and Ophelia," Lindsey said. "Sounds like she has a real thing for Hamlet."  
  
Catie shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Dude," Jenny said. "It's like a whole little group or something."  
  
"Yeah," Lindsey said. "The Shakespearean horses!" She giggled.  
  
"You're dumb," Jenny teased.  
  
"I know."  
  
Catie looked dreamily up at the sky. "I kind'a like that."  
  
Jenny and Lindsey smiled.  
  
So it was decided. At least once a week, the girls would take the "Shakespearean horses" out trail riding. They agreed it was kind'a silly, but that suit them perfectly. As Jenny said, "When you're with us, sanity is not a issue."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I really don't know where the hell this is going. I'm at work and bored off my ass. Need…… more……sleep……and……inspiration…… Remember, I love taking other's advice on where the story should go. That's why I am writing this – for you guys! So if there's something you think would be cool to happen, lemme know! Sorry, but I'm not letting anyone else in the fic b/c there will be too many people. So Leelee is going to be the last one in. Sorry to anyone else who wants to be in it. Don't hit me! *Cringes* 


	24. A Discovery in the Field

By late afternoon, everyone was ready to go home. They re-saddled their horses and rode back towards the stables. Everyone was tired. Everyone, that is, except Jenny, Lindsey, Catie and Sabriena. They joked and talked and laughed the whole ride.  
  
Lindsey lay on her horse's back, her arms draped over Mercutio's neck and her chin resting on his mane.  
  
"Ophelia," Lindsey said softly in a sing-song voice. She reached for Sabriena's horse and scratched its neck as they walked slowly along.  
  
"Look!" Jenny cried, sitting backwards in the saddle. "No hands! HA!" She held her arms in the air as her horse walked slowly along beside Lindsey's horse.  
  
"Do that in a gallop," Lindsey said lazily.  
  
Jenny thought about it for a second. Then she smiled widely. "Sure!" She gripped the cantle of the saddle and held on. "You'll stop me if I can't get him to stop, right?" she asked.  
  
Lindsey closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Coolies," Jenny said. She took a deep breath, then yelled, "HYAH!" and slammed her heels into the horse's sides. Laertes immediately took off.  
  
"Ride 'em, Cowgirl!" Catie cried.  
  
Jenny raised one fist in the air. "WHOO! Yeah!" She turned around in the saddle and pulled on the reins. Her horse slowed and she turned it back towards her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your girlfriend has lost her mind," Gohan said to Piccolo.  
  
"Huh?!" Goku gasped, looking at Piccolo. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Piccolo said, not looking at his friends.  
  
Krillin snickered. "Come on, Piccolo. Admit it!"  
  
"I don't have to admit anything! You hear?! Anything!" Piccolo snapped. His horse spooked and bucked, but he hardly seemed to notice.  
  
Krillin winced.  
  
"If you say so, Piccolo," Goku said.  
  
"I still think she's your girlfriend," Krillin muttered.  
  
"She is not!"  
  
"Piccy-chan!" Jenny called loping towards him, smiling and waving her hand.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
Jenny pulled up beside him and slowed her horse to a walk. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"Riding," Piccolo said.  
  
Jenny giggled. "I can see that."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Goku said. "Sure she's not your girlfriend."  
  
"Huh?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Never mind," Krillin said.  
  
Jenny tipped her head to the side and looked at Krillin and Goku. "Okay…"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Gohan rode up beside Lindsey and Catie.  
  
"Gohan, aren't you going to introduce me to them?" Trunks asked, smiling at Catie.  
  
Catie blushed and turned away.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said, never noticing the looks being exchanged between Trunks and Catie. "Trunks, this is Lindsey. Lindsey, this is Trunks."  
  
"I thought he was Trunks," Lindsey said, pointing at TJ.  
  
"Well… Uh…" Gohan began.  
  
"He's my little brother," Trunks said. "They sometimes get us confused. They probably called him Trunks when you were around or something. His name's TJ."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I see. You look a lot alike. People always call Shawn "Shayne" because they look a lot alike, too. They're my brothers."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Who's she?" Trunks asked, nodding at Catie.  
  
"This is Catie," Lindsey said. "She was my roommate at the dorm. Catie, this is Trunks and Gohan."  
  
"Hello," Catie smiled.  
  
"Hi," both boys answered.  
  
"Are you staying anywhere?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The dorm," Catie answered. "It seems like not that many people want to host an exchange student. There's a new girl in my room."  
  
"Who?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Her name's Leelee," Catie answered. "She's really nice. She's got a job at a restaurant. That's they're new rule. If you don't have anywhere else to stay, you have to at least get a job to live there. That's why I got a job working for the stable."  
  
"Are you from Missouri, too?" Gohan asked.  
  
Catie laughed. "No."  
  
Gohan was about to ask where she was from, but Trunks butted in.  
  
"So you're still staying at the dorm, huh?" he asked.  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
"You know, I'll bet there's plenty of room at our house," he said. "Would you like to see if you can stay with us?"  
  
Catie's eyes went wide. "Yeah!"  
  
"Hold on," Trunks said. "I'll double check." He turned his horse and trotted towards Bulma.  
  
Catie grinned at Lindsey.  
  
"I'm gonna stay with him!" she said in an excited whisper.  
  
That had been a major topic of conversation amongst the girls. This new boy, they all agreed, was totally hot. True, Lindsey and Jenny had boyfriends now, but that didn't mean they couldn't look.  
  
"You can look at the menu," Sabriena had said, "You just can't order any dessert."  
  
And they looked.  
  
"Lindsey, how can you ride like that?" Gohan asked, looking at his girlfriend riding stretched completely out on the back of her horse.  
  
"I'm just that good," she answered.  
  
Trunks came back to their group. "Mom says it's okay. You wanna stay with us?"  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
That had also been discussed. The girls agreed that Catie would be perfect for Trunks. Trunks rode up beside Catie and began talking with her while Gohan and Lindsey broke off a bit to talk by themselves.  
  
"It's like everyone has someone now," Gohan said.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "So who's the new guy?"  
  
"I just introduced him to you," Gohan said. "That's Trunks."  
  
"No, silly!" Lindsey corrected him. "I mean him." She pointed at Seventeen.  
  
"That's Eighteen's brother," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh! So he's one of those androids that was trying to kill your dad?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Keep your voice down, Lins."  
  
"Sorry," she whispered. "I wonder if he'd go out with Sabriena."  
  
"You could try it," Gohan said.  
  
"I think I will," Lindsey said.  
  
"Guys, what's that?" Sabriena asked, pointing at something a few yards ahead of them.  
  
Lindsey, Gohan, Sabriena, Catie and Trunks trotted up to it and dismounted their horses. Lindsey gasped.  
  
"Oh, the poor thing," Sabriena cooed.  
  
A large female wolf lay on her side. Beside her were several very small pups. They looked to be only a few days old, if even that.  
  
"Is she dead?" Catie asked, hanging back away from the group.  
  
Gohan nudged it with his foot. The wolf didn't move.  
  
"Oh, they're so cute," Lindsey said softly, kneeling down next to them. "There's seven of them."  
  
"They'll never survive out here on they're own," Trunks said.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Goku asked, riding up next to them.  
  
"We found some wolf pups," Gohan said. "Their mother's dead."  
  
"Aw, poor little guys," Goku said.  
  
Lindsey turned towards Goku. She stared up at him with big, tear-filled, green eyes. "Can we keep 'em?"  
  
"Huh?" Goku seemed caught off-guard.  
  
Lindsey stuck out her trembling bottom lip. "Please? Pretty, pretty please?"  
  
"How can I resist those puppy-dog eyes?" Goku asked. "If you take care of them, you can keep them."  
  
Lindsey smiled triumphantly and got to her feet. "How do we get them home?"  
  
Trunks pulled off his jacket and handed it to Catie. "This'll keep them warm until you get them home."  
  
"Thanks," Catie smiled and took it from him.  
  
"But that still doesn't help me figure out how to carry them," Lindsey said.  
  
"I have an idea," Catie said. "Why don't you stick them in your saddle bags?"  
  
"They're too big for that, aren't they?"  
  
"Not if we all help," Catie said and knelt down to pick up two of the pups. She walked to her horse and placed a pup in each bag. "There. They'll be fine if we keep it smooth on the way back."  
  
Lindsey smiled and picked up two more and put them in her saddle bags. Gohan took two and did the same.  
  
The last pup was a very tiny one and was trembling with cold. Catie picked it up and wrapped it in Trunks' jacket. Then, holding it close to her, remounted her horse.  
  
"Let's go," Lindsey said. "These little guys need some TLC and fast." She remounted her horse and started towards the stables.  
  
"What's up?" Jenny asked, riding up next to Lindsey.  
  
"We found some wolf pups," Lindsey said. "Goku says I can keep them."  
  
Jenny leaned close to Lindsey. "I get one – remember that."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Sure."  
  
Jenny smiled.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Nothin'," Jenny said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "Whatever, Jenn."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're so tiny!" Goten exclaimed, peering over the edge of the cardboard box that Gohan had fixed for the pups.  
  
"Well, they're babies," Gohan said, sitting nearby. "They're supposed to be small."  
  
"That small?"  
  
"They really aren't that little," Gohan said. "They're about right size for a wolf pup, I guess."  
  
Lindsey stood at the stove, warming some mil for them. Ever since they had gotten home that was all she had done was fuss over those wolf pups. To tell the truth, Gohan was becoming a bit jealous.  
  
"Come here, baby," Lindsey cooed and picked up one of the pups. She held it close while bottle-feeding it. "You're a hungry little guy, aren't ya?"  
  
"Lindsey, can I feed them?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure, buddy," Lindsey said. "Get a bottle off the stove over there."  
  
Goten did as he was told and picked up the biggest pup of the litter.  
  
"Hold him close so he feels safe," Lindsey said. "There. That's right. Now just hold the bottle for him. See? You're good at that."  
  
Goten grinned as he sat cross-legged on the floor, bottle-feeding the pup. "Can I have one?"  
  
"I guess so," Lindsey said. "You want that one?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"What are you gonna call him?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Uhhh…" Goten paused to think for a minute.  
  
"Come on, Tiger. Can't you think of anything?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Tiger!" Goten exclaimed. "I like that! Can I call him Tiger?"  
  
"You can name him anything you want," Lindsey said.  
  
"Tiger! That's your name!" Goten cried happily.  
  
Lindsey sat next to Gohan and curled her legs up next to him, her head resting on his chest. She smiled as she fed the pup.  
  
Gohan wrapped one arm around her and with his other hand began to pet the pup.  
  
"Today was a good day," Lindsey murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan sighed. "It was."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kind'a corny. Oh well. Jenny gave me some great ideas, though. Thanks, girl! I'm gonna try to get this more exciting. Walls slowly closing in… writer's block coming… NOOOO!!!!! Must… continue…story…*chokes, grabs throat, gasps for air* I WILL continue this. I must.  
  
BTW – I kind'a crossed this story over a little with an original I did called "Thundering Glory". The girl in that story has a lot of brothers and lives on a ranch and stuff. That's where all that came from. It's posted on here too, if anyone wants to check it out! 


	25. A Sinister Plan

All right ya'll listen up!!! Jenny AKA Piccolo's Girl is da bomb! Ya hear me? She is so totally awesome! If it weren't for her, I'd probably have stopped writing this a long time ago. It's b/c of her that this fic continues. Now I want all of you to go and read her story "Slushies and Billboards". It is soooo funny! I mean, we're talking rolling-on-the- floor, lmao funny. And everyone send her a review, too. Okay? Thanx!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The days rolled on slowly. At least once a week the girls took the "Shakespearean Horses" trail riding. They always said it with a giggle, like it was just a joke, but deep down they all secretly liked it.  
  
Everyday was much the same – go to school, run home, finish homework, then run out to the stables to see if any of the group was there. It became a habit to go horseback riding. Eventually, a once a week ride turned into two, two into three and before they knew it, they were riding every single day.  
  
And every single day, someone was watching.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"So close," the voice hissed. The tall, dark figure slumped back into the shadows of the chair.  
  
"Perhaps we could go ahead and bring them here," the second suggested.  
  
"And what good will that do?"  
  
"We'd be sure not to lose them."  
  
"And do what with them?"  
  
"Then just hold them until the fifth shows up."  
  
The first stopped to ponder for a moment. "Brilliant."  
  
"Shall I work on it, then?"  
  
"Not just yet. It'll take a lot more than you think to bring these girls in."  
  
They both stopped to watch the images before them.  
  
"You see there? The boy – the half-breed Saiyan with the dark hair. He'll present quite the obstacle. Even if we capture the redhead when he's not around, he's sure to come looking for her."  
  
"I dare him to," a third voice said. "He'll never find us. And if he does, I doubt he'll really be that much of a threat."  
  
The first smirked. "Well, take him for what you will. I just don't want any screw ups."  
  
The second and third nodded.  
  
The first continued, "They'll not be easily tricked, either."  
  
"Perhaps," said the second, "if we could lure them here?"  
  
"That may be a reasonable solution."  
  
"But how?" asked the third.  
  
The first stared at the image before it for a second. "You see the way they tend the animals? They would do anything to protect them."  
  
"Or their boyfriends," said the third. "They're considerably weak. If we captured one of them –"  
  
"IF," interrupted the first, "if we caught them, we'd have to capture all of them. And then we'd be in trouble because the group as a whole is much stronger than even you can handle."  
  
The third flexed its muscles. *I doubt that.*  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Unless, of course, you could break the spirit of the men," the first thought aloud. "That, in itself, may prove entertaining."  
  
"So I have your permission?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"May I leave now?"  
  
"No. We must wait until the right time. But soon. I promise you. Very soon." 


	26. Going On a Date

"We need to do something," Lindsey complained, lounging on the couch at the Capsule Corp.  
  
Jenny nodded, sitting at the end of the couch. Lindsey stretched and laid her feet in Jenny's lap.  
  
"Whaddaya wanna do?" Catie asked.  
  
"I don't care," Lindsey answered. "Anything."  
  
"We should take our guys on dates," Jenny said, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah!" Lindsey agreed excitedly.  
  
Catie sighed. "At least you guys have dates."  
  
"Take Trunks," Jenny said.  
  
"I don't think he likes me."  
  
"Liar," Lindsey said. "Can't you see the way he flirts with you? Hello!"  
  
Catie blushed.  
  
"Cat, come on," Lindsey said, leaning half-way off the couch. "You've gotta go."  
  
"If you can get Trunks to go with me, I'll go," Catie said.  
  
"And you?" Jenny asked, looking at Sabriena.  
  
"Who do you expect me to go with?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"Seventeen," Jenny answered.  
  
"I don't think so," Sabriena said.  
  
"But he's cute," Lindsey chimed in.  
  
"If you like dating robots!"  
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I kind'a already planned this out," Jenny said, a devilish smile growing on her face. "You're going with him. And you're going with Trunks," she turned to Catie.  
  
Catie's jaw dropped. "He said yes?"  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
Catie squealed in delight and clapped her hands. "No way."  
  
"Yes, way," Jenny answered.  
  
Catie covered her mouth with her hands and laughed, her eyes dancing.  
  
"Great," Sabriena mumbled.  
  
"So come on," Jenny said, shoving Lindsey to the floor as she stood up. "To my room for make-up and outfits!"  
  
Lindsey and Catie ran up the stairs with Jenny while Sabriena tromped up them, dragging her feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"If this turns out like that dance club you took me to…" Piccolo threatened.  
  
"No way," Gohan said. "Come on, Piccolo. You know, you'll never get close to Jenny if you don't spend some quality time with her."  
  
Piccolo sighed. He wanted to argue, but he knew it was the truth.  
  
"And dress up nice for once," Gohan said as he left the look out.  
  
*Like what?* Piccolo thought to himself. He sighed. Oh well. As long as he got to be around Jenny…  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks stared into his mirror, making sure he looked all right. He straightened his tie and flattened down a few pieces of his hair that were sticking out. Tonight was going to be a good night. He was finally going to get to know Catie. Sure, they had been hanging out quite a bit, but all it had been was friendly. He wanted it to go beyond that. *It would be nice to finally have a girlfriend.* he thought. *That would really help lift my spirits.* He splashed on some cologne, then checked his watch. He could hear the girls in the next room as they chatted away, giggling the whole time. An audibly loud THUMP was heard from the next room, followed by gasps.  
  
*I wonder what happened* he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you not to jump on the bed," Catie said as Jenny rubbed her head. She was stuck between the bed and the wall, her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Sorry," Jenny mumbled, struggling to get out. "I can't help it. I'm way too excited!"  
  
There was a knock on the wall, followed by Trunks' muffled voice, "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"We're fine!" Jenny called back. "I'm stuck," she grunted in a softer voice, trying to unwedge herself.  
  
Lindsey fell back in a chair, laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Jenny gasped. "Help me out!"  
  
Lindsey shook her head, laughing harder.  
  
Sabriena sighed and pulled Jenny up with one rash jerk of her arm.  
  
"I'm free!" Jenny cried. She began to run around the room, singing, "Born free! As free as the wind blows! As free as…"  
  
Catie covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop!"  
  
"Never!" Jenny cried, tackling Catie. "Boooooorrrrrrnnnnn Freeeeeee!"  
  
"Agh!" Catie screamed, trying to wiggle out from under Jenny.  
  
Lindsey and Sabriena smiled at each other. "DOG PILE!"  
  
Lindsey jumped on top of Jenny and Sabriena jumped on Lindsey.  
  
"I… can't… breathe…" Catie gasped.  
  
"Sabby, move your fat ass," Lindsey said, trying to stand up.  
  
"MY fat ass?" Sabriena asked, offended and stood up. "Look at yours!" She slapped Lindsey's butt and walked to the bed and sat down.  
  
"I can breathe," Catie sighed, still lying on the floor.  
  
"Let's get ready," Lindsey suggested. "I wanna look good for my man."  
  
"Your man?" Sabriena asked in her sarcastic tone of voice. "Whatever."  
  
Lindsey smiled and scrunched up her nose. "Yeah."  
  
"I gotta look good for Piccy-chan!" Jenny grinned, jumping in the air, both arms flung high above her head.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Sabriena sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys were waiting downstairs in their suits. The restaurant, they had been told, was very fancy and they needed to dress up for once.  
  
"You guys look nice," Bulma commented.  
  
The guys blushed.  
  
"What could be taking them so long?" Gohan asked, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"They're women," Seventeen answered. "What do you expect? You should try shopping with my sister sometime."  
  
Trunks glared at Seventeen. He still didn't trust him.  
  
"Turn it up!" they heard one of the girls yell.  
  
It was followed by the girls screaming and loud music blaring.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Down with the Sickness blared over the radio as the girls listened. Jenny had resumed jumping on the bed, playing air-guitar. Only now she wore a slinky red dress and her hair was pulled up in complicated swirls. Her red heels left deep indents on Catie's bed.  
  
Lindsey wore a long, dark green dress that was tight on top and fuller around her hips. It reached the ground and covered her shoes. Her crimson curls were pulled half-way up and out of her face and the rest was left to hang around her shoulders.  
  
Catie wore a short, electric blue dress with spaghetti straps and sequins across the top. She had on matching heels and her long brown hair was pulled back elaborately with small, tiny blue roses.  
  
Sabriena wore a long black dress and black high heels and left her hair down plainly – like she always did.  
  
"Whoo!" Lindsey cried, jumping over the chair.  
  
Catie jumped on the bed and began playing air-guitar with Jenny. The two girls leaned back-to-back, banging their heads and wildly strumming their make-believe guitars.  
  
"Come on, Lindsey!" Catie cried.  
  
Lindsey sprung onto the bed and began playing with them.  
  
"Briena!" Jenny yelled.  
  
Sabriena joined the group as they jumped and played their air-guitars. Sabriena acted like she was playing drums.  
  
Suddenly the bed gave way to their weight and crashed to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
CRASH!  
  
"What was that?" Trunks asked, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I told you you had a fat ass!"  
  
"No I don't!!!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"You broke the bed!" a third voice joined in.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
All the guys downstairs sweat-dropped.  
  
The arguing subsided and the door upstairs opened. The four girls walked down the stairs, slowly.  
  
"You look fantastic," Gohan said, slipping his arms around Lindsey's waist.  
  
She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Piccolo looked at Jenny and tried not to smile. *She's beautiful* he thought to himself.  
  
Catie stood near Trunks, trying her hardest not to blush. Her mind was racing. *I'm gonna faint or burp or say something dumb and he's gonna think I'm the stupidest person in the world and I'msoafraidI'mgonnascrewupandhe'sgoingtohatemeand…*  
  
Catie's thoughts were cut short by Trunks slipping his hand into hers.  
  
"Let's go!" Jenny cried, hanging on Piccolo's arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was wonderful. Well, at least for three of the couples. Sabriena and Seventeen discovered over dinner that they hated each other. Nothing between them clicked. The only thing they had in common was that they couldn't stand one another.  
  
"Hey, that's Leelee!" Catie smiled, waving to her friend.  
  
Leelee stood at a counter, picking up a large tray of drinks. She smiled at Catie, then went on about her business.  
  
Seventeen nearly choked on his food when he saw her.  
  
Leelee stood a good 5'9" in her black high heels. Without them, she was probably about 5'7", Seventeen guessed. She had straight brown hair that hit her about her shoulders. She wore a short black skirt and a white blouse with a name tag. She carried the tray on one hand, held slightly above her shoulder and walked to a table.  
  
"I didn't know she was working tonight," Catie said, sipping her drink.  
  
"Hey!" Sabriena shouted, waving a hand in front of Seventeen's eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked dryly.  
  
"You're with me. Don't you be checking out any other girls!"  
  
Seventeen sighed and slumped back in his chair. He grabbed his drink and stared at it.  
  
Jenny and Lindsey cast worried glances at each other. This Seventeen/Sabriena thing was not working out.  
  
Leelee walked over to the table, holding her now empty tray to one side. "Hey, Catie."  
  
Catie grinned. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Leelee said, flipping her hair back with her hand. She smiled at Trunks.  
  
Catie glanced from Trunks to Leelee and back to Trunks. *NO WAY!!* her mind screamed. *I gotta stop this before it happens!*  
  
Catie smiled bigger. "Leelee, this is my date, Trunks Briefs."  
  
Leelee's smile faded a bit. "Hello."  
  
Trunks nodded and blushed a bit.  
  
"Well, I gotta be getting back to work," Leelee said and made a bee-line for the counter. She slumped onto one of the stools.  
  
"What's the matter, Leelee?" asked the cook. He was a good-natured, over- weight man who seemed to be quite wise.  
  
"Life sucks," Leelee mumbled. She glared over her shoulder at Catie. "How is it she gets that totally hot guy and I'm stuck here with no one?"  
  
The cook, whose name was Chuck, shrugged. "I don't know, girlie. But it looks like it might change."  
  
Seventeen strode up to the counter and sat on a stool a few seats down from Leelee. He cast a side-glance at her, then ordered a drink.  
  
Chuck filled his order, then turned to Leelee. "You're off the clock. Why don't you go do something?"  
  
Leelee shrugged and picked up a pencil and began doodling on a napkin.  
  
"Okay," Chuck said and turned back to his cooking.  
  
"Isn't life a bitch?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"You talking to me?" Leelee asked.  
  
Seventeen managed a smile. He nodded and walked to Leelee and took the seat next to her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Leelee," she answered.  
  
"I'm Seventeen," he said. "Don't ask."  
  
Leelee looked down.  
  
"Say, you wanna get out of here?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"And go where?" Leelee inquired.  
  
"I don't care. There's a park nearby. You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
Leelee nodded. "Sure!" She reached over the counter, grabbed her jacket and they left together.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"He left!" Sabriena cried. "He actually just left without me!"  
  
"You really weren't much of a date," Lindsey mumbled.  
  
"So?!"  
  
"I would'a left you, too," Jenny said.  
  
"You'll never get married if you act like that," Lindsey said.  
  
The three guys sweat-dropped again.  
  
"I don't care!" Sabriena exploded, jumping up and slamming her hands onto the table. "I don't want a guy right now. And I think you're all stupid for going out with these guys. Men are retarded and stupid and inconsiderate and… and… argh! I hate them!!" With that, she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Lindsey sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "We should'a known better."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "That girl will be doomed to remain single for the rest of her life."  
  
Catie stared in shock at the door. "Well, damn. I thought they'd be really cute together, too."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW! That chapter turned out longer than I expected. Oh well. =^.^= 


	27. Chapter 27

"There she is!" hissed the voice. "The fifth! She's here! Oh, after all my years of searching, to think she's finally come!"  
  
"Now it's time to play," the third said in an eerie voice.  
  
"Of course," answered a fourth.  
  
"May we go?" asked the second.  
  
The first nodded and the other three disappeared. The first sat back, trying not to laugh. Years of research. Years of planning. Years of waiting. Years of disappointment. Never before had there been five people with the powers alive at the same time. And now here they were.  
  
*Right at my fingertips* the first thought and began to laugh out loud.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny and Piccolo walked along the edge of the look-out, arm-in-arm. Jenny leaned her head against the tall Namek's arm. She smiled contentedly.  
  
The couples had split up after dinner so that they could all have some privacy.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I sense something," Piccolo answered and wheeled around.  
  
Jenny turned and gasped.  
  
"Hello, dear," an overly friendly voice cooed.  
  
Jenny hung back, clinging to Piccolo's arm.  
  
The owner of the voice was short with thin orange hair. She wore tight, hip-hugging flared and a matching orange top. Even in the darkness, you could see the orange tinge her eyes held.  
  
"Can we help you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Why, yes," she answered. "Actually, you can. Hand over the girl."  
  
Piccolo pushed Jenny behind him. He pulled off his jacket, threw it to the ground and stood in a fighting stance. (he was still wearing his tux).  
  
An ice cold hand clamped over Jenny's mouth, muffling her screams.  
  
Piccolo turned to see a tall female with pale sea-foam colored skin and wild, unruly hunter green hair. Her eyes flashed purple. "This was easier than I thought."  
  
"Let go of her!" Piccolo barked, charging at the tall woman.  
  
"Never," she hissed, jerking Jenny to one side. She fired an energy blast that sent Piccolo sprawling.  
  
"Come, Enye," the taller one commanded. "We have work to do."  
  
And with that, both women disappeared, taking Jenny with them.  
  
Piccolo sat up, shaking his head. "Jenny?" he asked, looking around. He realized then that they had taken her with them; wherever they had gone.  
  
"JENNY!" He stood up, fists clenched to his sides. He couldn't believe it. His head swam. Jenny – his precious Jenny – had been taken right from under him. Tears stung his eyes. He felt an ache in his heart he had never felt before. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, drawing blood. "NOOOOO!" He powered up and slammed his fists to the floor, leaving huge cracks in the marble floor of the look-out. He leaned over on his elbows, breathing hard. He suddenly became very scared. Scared for Jenny and scared because he realized something he had never thought would happen had happened. He had fallen in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny, I know I said I'd have this up a half hour ago, but my computer's being stupid again. Sorry! 


	28. Chapter 28

"Wha-?" Jenny looked around at her dark surroundings. She sat on her knees on a cold, hard floor. "Where am I?"  
  
A tall woman stepped forward. "You've reached eternity," she said.  
  
Jenny scrunched up her nose. "Huh?"  
  
The woman chuckled as she leaned over, staring into Jenny's eyes. She raised Jenny's chin with her finger. "So you're what we've been looking for. Humph. Pretty small for someone with so much power."  
  
"Power?" Jenny asked.  
  
"She doesn't know," Enye said, sitting on a big, cushioned chair. She had tied back her thin, silky orange hair, revealing a long, pointed ear. She smiled as she crunched into an apple.  
  
Jenny was getting scared. Who were these girls? What did they want with her? What power were they talking about?  
  
"Ganesha, leave the poor child alone," said the fourth, entering the room.  
  
The third, Ganesha, stood up straight and walked to Enye. She grabbed the apple away and threw it on the floor. "We have work to do."  
  
Enye sighed and they disappeared together.  
  
The fourth was medium height, with wavy midnight-purple-colored hair and navy blue eyes. She wore a midnight-blue dress with tiny silver stars speckled across it. The long, full skirt of her dress seemed to swirl about her and she walked as if she were floating. She knelt beside Jenny, sizing her up.  
  
"You really don't know what you are, do you?" she asked.  
  
Wordlessly, Jenny shook her head.  
  
The fourth blinked and stood up. She walked silently around Jenny, staring at her. "Well," she said in a hauntingly calm voice. "We can't have you escaping, now, can we?" With a sudden jerk, she snatched Jenny's arm and threw her against the wall and into a tall, rectangular glass box. She snapped the box shut with a click. She walked to the glass and placed a hand on it. "Don't bother to struggle," she said, her voice as clear as day. "You can't escape." And with that, she vanished before Jenny's eyes.  
  
Jenny blinked, then threw herself at the glass. It was useless. The girl was right. She couldn't escape. Hot tears streamed down Jenny's face as she stared out the glass into the dark nothingness of the room. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass and sobbed. *I want to go home* she thought to herself, thinking of her nice, soft bed back at the Capsule Corporation. Her safe room – filled now with her belongings. Pictures of herself, Lindsey and Sabriena lining the walls. She was longing for that now, suddenly. She thought of Piccolo and wished desperately to be in his arms. He was her only hope now. He knew what had happened. All she had to do was wait for him to come find her. It wasn't like she really had a choice.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Just so that no one thinks I'm picking on Jenny, she volunteered to be captured first. It was her own fault!!! So, are the "villians" what you all expected? I hope you got a bit of a surprise. I tried…. 


	29. Poor Catie

Catie grinned at Trunks as they drove along in Trunks' car. She couldn't help her smiling. She was just so happy. She laughed.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, casting a sideways glance at her.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed. "I'm fine. Really."  
  
Trunks reached over and pulled her across the seat so she could sit next to him. He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and leaned his cheek on her head.  
  
Catie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
Trunks drove slowly along, one hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped around his girlfriend. HIS girlfriend. He hadn't had one of those in a long time. What with the androids terrorizing the planet in his time, there wasn't much time for dates. Now he had all the time in the world. He slowed the car to a stop and put it in park.  
  
"Where are we?" Catie asked as she sat up straight.  
  
Trunks shrugged and leaned close and kissed her.  
  
Catie felt like screaming for joy, but forced herself to remain calm and just enjoy the kiss. Her heart pounded so loudly she couldn't hear anything. She felt dizzy.  
  
Trunks finally broke the kiss and put his arm around her shoulders again and resumed driving.  
  
Catie's hands were shaking. She couldn't believe it. She bit her bottom lip and smiled, leaning her head against Trunks' chest. Trunks' arm tightened a little bit around her and she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Let's get out of the city," Trunks suggested. "Let's go out on the highway."  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
Soon they were flying down the highway, the windows rolled down. The air blew through the open windows whipping their hair around.  
  
Catie laughed and brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing Catie through the windshield.  
  
There, in front of them, calmly stood a tall girl with wild green hair and pale green skin. She looked to be about twenty-five or so. She grinned at them.  
  
Trunks honked the horn, wanting her to get out of the way.  
  
The girl's eyes flashed a bright purple and she held her ground.  
  
As if from nowhere, two hands reached into the passenger's side door and pulled Catie from her seat.  
  
"No!" Catie screamed, kicking wildly, as she was drug out the window.  
  
"Catie!" Trunks cried and grabbed her ankle, trying to pull her back in the car. But he didn't get a good grip and Catie was pulled out onto the hard asphalt.  
  
"Stay down," a voice hissed and kicked Catie in the ribs.  
  
Catie yelped and curled up, laying as still as possible on the ground.  
  
"Catie!" Trunks cried, throwing open his door and jumping out. He pulled his sword from the backseat and prepared to attack.  
  
Ganesha laughed heartily when she saw Trunks' sword. Her lips curled back, revealing two long fangs on either side. "Well, perhaps you're my type after all," she said. She pulled a long, jagged knife from behind her and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"I'll kill you," Trunks threatened.  
  
"No, no, dear," came a sweet voice from behind him. "We'll kill you."  
  
Trunks turned to see Izarra standing on the top of his car.  
  
While he was distracted, Ganesha made her move. She lunged at Trunks and threw him to the ground. His sword was flung quite a distance away.  
  
He rolled over to jump up, but Ganesha placed a thick-soled, high-heeled boot on his chest, pinning him to the ground. She leaned over her own knee, her bright purple eyes meeting his deep blue ones. "For a human, you're quite handsome," she said, running one hand through his lavender locks. She smiled. She ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled again.  
  
"Fuck you," Trunks hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Ganesha's eyes turned stormy. "I ought to kill you." She stared at him a few more seconds. "Then again, perhaps I won't. I need you to deliver a message. Tell your friends that if they ever want to see these girls again, they'll have to come looking for them. But be prepared to fight. I guarantee you'll die if you try to rescue them. But feel free to try." She held the knife close to Trunks' face, the flat side of the blade, pressed against his cheek. "You'll never see your precious little girlfriend again."  
  
With a quick swipe, Ganesha sliced the prince's face and then disappeared.  
  
Trunks scrambled to his feet, looking around frantically for Catie. She was gone with the other two girls. He held one hand over his left cheek, feeling the warm, sticky blood. He got into his car and flipped on the overhead light. The cut was long, but not nearly as deep as I felt. It ran from about the outer corner of his left eye down to his chin. Tears streamed from his eyes – not from the pain searing his face, but from the anger he felt at losing Catie.  
  
"Forget this stupid car," Trunks growled, yanking the keys from the ignition. He slammed the door shut and took to the sky, heading for home. Those girls were way too strong for him and he knew it. But if someone helped him, perhaps there was a chance to save Catie.  
  
*I've lost my mother just a few weeks ago* Trunks thought. *I'll not lose someone else I love, too.*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
That chapter was all for Catie!!! Which, by the way, is becoming a totally good friend of mine! *sigh* You guys are so nice to me… Catie and Jenny really keep pushin' me to write on this. (Leelee helps me a bit, too!) Thanx guys. 


	30. Another Girl for the Collection...

Leelee and Seventeen walked along the street, talking and laughing.  
  
*At least this girl knows how to have fun* Seventeen thought to himself.  
  
Leelee was funny. She knew all sorts of jokes and seemed to be bursting with energy. She had an almost radiance about her that Seventeen just loved. He smiled.  
  
"So, anyway," Leelee said, continuing their conversation. "I know Catie because she and I shared a dorm room for awhile after Lindsey moved out."  
  
"I see," Seventeen nodded. "Sounds like you've got some pretty good friends."  
  
Leelee nodded, then looked at her shoes. She looked up. "So tell me about your friends."  
  
The two of them stopped walking under a streetlight.  
  
"I don't have any," Seventeen answered, not meeting her eyes. "I just hang out with my sister and her husband. I don't really like him, though. I think she could do better."  
  
"What about Catie's boyfriend?" Leelee suggested.  
  
"TRUNKS?!" Seventeen cried and burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding! He hates me."  
  
"Why?" Leelee asked.  
  
Seventeen shrugged. He didn't want to tell her the truth. The truth that he, in his future form, had killed millions of people without a second thought. The truth that he had attempted to kill Goku. The truth that he was an android. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. It'd scare her away for sure. And he was really starting to like this girl.  
  
They resumed walking.  
  
"Oh, look," Seventeen said, changing the subject. "Ice cream. You like ice cream?"  
  
"I love it," Leelee smiled.  
  
"Good," Seventeen said, taking Leelee's hand and walking with her up to the little stand.  
  
The girl working there had thin, neon orange hair and an orange outfit.  
  
"She looks like a pumpkin," Seventeen whispered into Leelee's ear.  
  
Leelee giggled.  
  
"Can I help you?" the girl asked, her eyes dancing. Even her eyes seemed to be orange.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Author's note: You're just screaming, "Run away!" aren't you? They can't hear you!!! **Evil laugh** Sorry. I just had to stick that in there)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah," Seventeen said. He turned to ask Leelee what she wanted, but she wasn't there. "Leelee?" he asked, looking around. Suddenly he saw her a few yards away. A girl in a dark dress had her hand clamped over Leelee's mouth.  
  
"What the -?" Seventeen started towards them.  
  
"I don't think so," Enye said, a slight giggle in her voice. She picked up some ice cream and threw it in Seventeen's face.  
  
"Oh, yuck!" Seventeen cried, wiping the cold, sticky mess off his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Enye asked. "Vanilla not your flavor?"  
  
"No," Seventeen growled.  
  
"Too bad," Enye said. "It's one of my favorites." She jumped over the counter and stood facing Seventeen. Even with her platform orange and black shoes, she was still a good two inches shorter than he was.  
  
With a quick movement, Enye dropped to the ground and kicked Seventeen's legs out from under him.  
  
Caught off guard, Seventeen fell backwards on the hard pavement.  
  
Enye stood up and smiled. She grabbed Seventeen by his long, silky black hair and lifted him to her height. She drew her fist back and punched him squarely in his face – right between his eyes.  
  
"This is boring," Enye complained. "I wanna leave."  
  
Izarra nodded. "Then come on."  
  
"Bye!" Enye said in a sweet, childlike voice. She skipped towards Izarra and the very frightened Leelee and they disappeared. 


	31. Lindsey's gone!

Something was wrong. Lindsey could feel it. Like the night she had been in trouble and Jenny knew; Lindsey knew now that Jenny was in trouble. She and Gohan were out in the woods near his house. Gohan had currently pinned Lindsey up against a tree and the two of them were making out when suddenly Lindsey stopped.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked, looking concerned.  
  
"It's Jenny," Lindsey said. "Something's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I know it," Lindsey said. "Trust me. Jenny and I…" she stopped.  
  
"Jenny and you what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, we have this sort of connection," Lindsey explained. "I don't know. It's like…" she sighed, "ESP or something. We just both know when one or the other is in trouble. We share it with Sabriena and I think Catie can feel it, too. I know something has happened."  
  
Gohan was about to ask, "Like what?" but he didn't have time. Suddenly there was the sound of laughter and three girls appeared around them.  
  
"Get her, Ganesha!" the one in the midnight dress ordered.  
  
Ganesha leapt at Lindsey with an animal-like snarl and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"No!" Gohan shouted and ran at Ganesha. He made a kick at her head, but she caught his foot with one hand.  
  
"I don't think so," she hissed and threw him out of her way.  
  
"Gohan!" Lindsey pleaded, leaning for him.  
  
Ganesha held onto Lindsey's waist, tightly. Lindsey and Gohan grasped hands for a moment, only to have Gohan yanked away by Enye. She smiled wickedly and kicked him in his jaw.  
  
Gohan tumbled over backwards, and sat, rubbing his jaw. *How can someone so small generate so much power?* He raised himself and attacked.  
  
"Gohan!" Lindsey cried, watching him fight with the small girl.  
  
"Enough of this," Ganesha hissed. She punched Lindsey in the stomach, then flew at Gohan and double-teamed him with Enye.  
  
Lindsey fell to the ground, all the wind knocked out of her from the punch. Her eyes went cross-eyed and she lay on the forest floor, gasping for breath.  
  
Izarra stood silently nearby, smiling. "Ganesha, Enye, stop," she commanded. "Let's bring him with us. He might prove entertaining."  
  
"Good idea, Izarra," Enye smiled. She grabbed the rather beaten-up Gohan and they took him and her and, once again, disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder if they're having a good time tonight," Bulma said, sitting in her favorite chair in the living room. She had invited Krillin's and Goku's families over for dinner that night.  
  
"I'm sure they are," Krillin said.  
  
At that moment, Piccolo, Seventeen and Trunks burst into the house from different doors.  
  
"She's gone," Trunks gasped. "Catie's gone." His blood still flowed from the cut on his face.  
  
"So's Jenny," Piccolo said.  
  
Seventeen nodded.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, jumping up.  
  
"I felt so helpless," Trunks said. "They're just women! How could they be that strong?"  
  
"Was it a short girl with orange hair?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Trunk nodded, anger building behind his eyes.  
  
"Same girl," Piccolo said.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know," Trunks answered, anger welling up within him.  
  
"What are we waiting around here for?" Vegeta demanded. "Let's go."  
  
Vegeta was pissed. No way were they going to do this to his son's girlfriend. Vegeta had gotten used to Jenny and Catie in the house. They couldn't just be taken from him. He saw how happy Trunks was when he was around Catie. And, true, Jenny got on his nerves occasionally, but he knew he'd go mad from the silence in the house if she were gone for good. They were practically his children. HIS daughters. No. No one was going to kidnap the daughters of the Saiyan Prince. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides. He was sure Kakarot must have felt the same. He could tell by the way Kakarot's power level was rising.  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" Piccolo shouted and they left the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Piccolo and the others reach the girls in time? What do Ganesha, Enye, Izarra and their leader really want with the girls? Am I ever going to finish this fic? All this and more in the coming chapters! 


	32. The Ultimate Plan of Kamahina

"Let go of me!!!" Sabriena cried as Ganesha drug her into the small dark room by her hair.  
  
Lindsey, Catie, and Leelee all stood in tall, glass boxes similar to Jenny's.  
  
Sabriena was shoved into one and the door was locked.  
  
"It's done," Ganesha grinned, staring into Leelee's box.  
  
Leelee turned away.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" came a weak male's voice.  
  
Izarra glided over to him, the skirt of her dress swirling about her. "Aw, you poor, pathetic little earthling," she cooed, lifting Gohan's chin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Please," Gohan pleaded, "Let them go."  
  
Gohan's arms were chained behind him to the wall. He was too weak to stand; the only thing hold him up were the heavy chains. His arms were twisted back in such an awkward manner that he thought his shoulders were going to disconnect.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Ganesha mimicked. "Why?!" She stopped and laughed evilly. "Because we want to."  
  
"You're disgusting," Gohan spat.  
  
Ganesha suddenly stopped laughing and glared at him. Calmly, she walked to him, knelt down and stared him in the eyes. "You're the son of the most powerful warrior in this quadrant of the universe," she stopped and promptly punched him in the stomach, making him heave. "And yet, here you are, trapped like an inferior, piteous little fool." Ganesha stood to her full height. "Now, tell me again; who's disgusting?"  
  
Gohan stared at the floor, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Gohan!" Lindsey cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You're sad," Enye said simply, kicking Gohan.  
  
"Turn into a Super Saiyan!" Lindsey cried, wishing with all of her might that her boyfriend could defend himself. "Turn into a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Shut up you little whore!" Ganesha shouted and flew at Lindsey's box, hitting the glass and making Lindsey scream. She laughed again. "I think you're as pathetic as your boyfriend."  
  
Ganesha, Izarra and Enye continued their taunting and tormenting of Gohan until the first appeared.  
  
"That's enough," she commanded and immediately the others ceased their torture.  
  
"What are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
The first smiled. "I am a queen from a place very far from here. Queen Kamahina." She stopped for a second. "Now if you're quiet, I'll tell you why we've brought you here."  
  
Kamahina was very beautiful. She wore a long, ivory colored dress that seemed to emit light itself. The bodice was tight with intricate embroidery and beadwork. The skirt was very full and long. It was strapless, showing the Queen's thin shoulders and prominent collar bones. She had thick, solid black hair and golden eyes. Her skin was milky-white and her cheeks had just a bit of rose in them. Everything about her was beautiful – right down to her perfect fingernails. She looked young – Gohan thought she couldn't have been more than twenty-eight or so.  
  
"A very long time ago, I read an old prophecy. It proclaimed that someday, sometime, there would be five persons with incredible powers. If one could acquire these five persons, and take their powers, they could be the ultimate ruler of the universe. They'd be more powerful than the Grand Kai.  
  
"You see, my dear, these five girls possess these powers. Do you want me to tell you who has what? All right. I'll tell you. The tall girl with the long brown hair – Catie – she holds the power of Earth. And the other with the long brown hair – the loud one, Jenny – holds the power of water. Leelee holds the power of air. Sabriena holds the power of light. And your little girlfriend over there holds the power of fire."  
  
Gohan stared at Lindsey for a second. He began to get angry. Finally, he shouted, "And you never told me? I told you all about me!"  
  
Kamahina interrupted, "Oh, no, dearest. She never knew. Now, perhaps if her mother were alive to tell her, she would have known. You see, her mother passed it on to her. Mind you, it's not a hereditary thing. But for some reason, her mother held the same power. But that's really irrelevant. The point is, I have finally found what I need to become the ultimate ruler of the universe. Now it's only a matter of taking the power from the girls and using it myself."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"It's simple," Kamahina said, making a gesture with her hand. "You see, love, there's a rather simple spell to invoke the powers from them. It simply removes their powers and places the powers within me."  
  
"Will it kill them?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No," Kamahina answered. "For if they die, the powers die with them. I can't have that happening, now, can I?"  
  
"But they're mortal!" Gohan exclaimed. "You'll only have the powers for a few decades. What then?"  
  
"The spell will keep them alive forever," she answered, "If I so choose." Kamahina stopped and smiled. "And I'm very anxious to gain this power. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be working on my spell right now." With that, she swept up part of her skirt with her hand, turned on her heels and left. She called over her shoulder, "Girls, you may continue your play time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no! What will Enye's, Ganesha's and Izarra's play-time consist of? Hehehe… you'll just have to wait and see… 


	33. The Z-Fighters Arrive

"There it is!" Goku cried as he and the other Z-Fighters flew, trying to find where the girls had been taken. "I sense Gohan's power level."  
  
"It's incredibly weak," Piccolo said.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, I realized that, too. Let's just hope we get there in time."  
  
Trunks squeezed his eyes shut. *Catie.*  
  
They finally reached the place where Gohan and the others were being held. It was a tall, dark castle, set on a rather small island.  
  
"I've never seen this place before," Goku said.  
  
They landed just outside the castle.  
  
"How do we get inside?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Bust down the door," Vegeta answered simply. He powered up and fired at the door, expecting it to burst open. Instead, his energy wave ricocheted and almost hit him. "Damn."  
  
"So you wish entrance? Then entrée, gentlemen, entrée," came a sweet, feminine voice.  
  
The big, heavy door opened and the Z-Fighters walked into the castle. There was a huge room made entirely of dark marble. Above them hung an elaborate chandelier. Soft classical music played.  
  
"Looks like someone was planning a party," Krillin said, awed by their surroundings.  
  
Ahead of them was a large, throne-like chair with dark purple cushions and intricate gold carvings. It was set up on a small platform.  
  
"Where are we?" Trunks thought aloud.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Goku called.  
  
"Of course," came an answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, nobody really," the voice answered. "And everybody."  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, becoming rather confused.  
  
"Anybody," the voice answered. "I am everyone, no one and anyone. I am me, and you."  
  
"Explain yourself!" Vegeta demanded. "Where are you?"  
  
"I am here," the voice answered, obviously enjoying itself. "I am there. I am everywhere and nowhere. I am in space, I am on earth. I am in every living thing." With a slight laugh, the voice continued, "I am light, I am dark, I am happiness, I am pain. I am the sun, the moon and the stars. I am proud, I am humble. I am the life around you; within you. I am everything that you are and everything that you seek to be. I am everything that you love and everything you hate. I just am."  
  
"What are you?" Piccolo growled.  
  
Vegeta was preparing to punch Piccolo, expecting more lines of gibberish.  
  
"THAT is the real question, isn't it?" the voice said sweetly. "I will tell you. I am Kamahina. Queen Kamahina. And I intend on ruling the universe." She suddenly faded into view, sitting on her throne. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
Goku stared at the young-looking woman, sitting on the throne. He narrowed his eyes. "What have you done with my children?"  
  
* So Kakarot DOES care for the girl as his own* Vegeta thought, casting a quick side-ways glance at Goku.  
  
Kamahina yawned. "They're around here, somewhere," she said lazily, with a gesture of her hand. She turned and threw her legs over the arm of her chair, making herself more comfortable. Her long, ivory dress fell over her legs and the chair like a large quilt.  
  
"Where are they?" Goku demanded again. "I want to talk to them! I want to see them!"  
  
"Well, I can help you on the latter," Kamahina said, "But as far as talking to them… well… I'm afraid I can't help you there."  
  
"Are they dead?" Goku asked in a chillingly calm voice.  
  
"No," Kamahina answered. "In fact, your son is perfectly capable of speaking. The girl on the other hand…"  
  
"What?" Goku pressed.  
  
"She's in a state of, shall we say, unconsciousness."  
  
"What did you do? And why are you doing this?" Goku asked.  
  
"The girls possess powers of which I needed to attain," she answered. "I have already invoked the power from three of the girls. If you wish, you may see them."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
Kamahina snapped her fingers and Catie's, Leelee's and Lindsey's boxes appeared in the room.  
  
"You see, each girl possesses a certain power," she said. "That is the reflective property you see within each box."  
  
All three girls were standing up, but they were obviously asleep. All around Leelee swirled dark, ominous clouds. They curled around her legs and swept down over her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed – just like the other two girls.  
  
Catie's box was filled with lush vines and flowers. The vines had wrapped themselves around her wrists and waist. Small flowers intertwined with her hair.  
  
Flames lapped at Lindsey – but did not burn her. Also, there was no smoke.  
  
"Lindsey!" Goku shouted and ran to her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Kamahina said, shaking her finger. "I wouldn't open that box if I was you."  
  
"Why not?" Goku asked, shooting Kamahina a menacing look.  
  
"Considering the state these girls are in, if you were to open that box, it would kill them."  
  
"So how do I get her out?" Goku asked.  
  
"You don't," Kamahina answered in a low voice.  
  
Goku stared into the box at Lindsey. He noticed that the flames weren't burning her, so he took some solace in that.  
  
A door to the side of the room opened and Ganesha, Enye and Izarra walked in. Ganesha drug Gohan by his hair.  
  
The poor boy was barely recognizable. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised. His nose was bleeding and he could hardly keep his eyes open. His arms drug the ground.  
  
"Kamahina!" Ganesha cried, "We're bored! He's not putting up much of a fight anymore!" She released her hold of Gohan's hair, practically throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"No!" Goku cried.  
  
Gohan weakly lifted his head. "Hey, dad," he choked out, "I knew you'd come."  
  
Goku ran to Gohan and knelt beside him. "It's gonna be okay, son."  
  
"But… the girls…"  
  
"We'll take care of them," Goku said. "I promise."  
  
Kamahina yawned again. "Ganesha, if you're so damned bored, pick a new play-toy," Kamahina said, gesturing towards the Z-Fighters. "I frankly don't care."  
  
Ganesha grinned. She placed her hand on her chin and tipped her head to the side, studying the Z-Fighters.  
  
Kamahina stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I believe it's time to continue." She snapped her fingers and Jenny's box appeared. Jenny, unlike the other three girls, was wide awake; and she was scared to death. She sat on the bottom of her box, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was crying so hard her shoulders were shaking. Her face was stained from her tears – she had obviously been crying for a long time.  
  
"Stand up, child," Kamahina said. "This won't take long."  
  
Ganesha began to walk around the Z-Fighters, slowly, like a shark circling its prey. "I choose…hmm…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who will Ganesha choose as her "new play toy"? Will the Z-Fighters be able to save the girls? How will they stop Kamahina? Am I getting annoying with my stupid questions yet? Good. Then my work here is done… =^_^= 


	34. Sacrifice

"I choose… YOU!" Ganesha cried and lunged at Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo!" Jenny screamed, standing up. "NO!!!"  
  
Piccolo and Ganesha began to fight.  
  
"Forget them," Kamahina said. "It's your turn, girlie." Kamahina began to speak in an unrecognizable language.  
  
"Let's not let Ganesha have all the fun," Enye said, smiling at Izarra.  
  
Izarra nodded.  
  
The two of them ran at the Z-Fighters. All hell broke loose.  
  
While Goku went to help Piccolo fight Ganesha, Enye had targeted Krillin and Seventeen. Vegeta fought Izarra.  
  
Suddenly, Kamahina stopped chanting and smiled. Jenny had fallen asleep in her box and now looked pleasantly calm standing there. Water splashed against Jenny's knees.  
  
Kamahina laughed evilly. And sat back to watch the fight.  
  
Ganesha was having some trouble fighting Goku and Piccolo at the same time. She swore with almost every hit and was slowly losing.  
  
Enye had defeated Krillin and was now working on Seventeen. Seventeen kicked at her head and made direct contact.  
  
Enye spun around and fell to the ground. She slowly stood up, a hand over her mouth. She was bleeding.  
  
"Ha," Seventeen chuckled. "You're not invincible."  
  
"Yes, I am," she said and attacked. But her concentration had been thrown off. Her attacked came in a panicked and wild manner.  
  
"Enough!" Seventeen shouted. He raised into the air and fired a huge energy wave at Enye.  
  
She screamed as the blast hit her and that was the last of her.  
  
"ENYE!!!" Izarra cried, glancing at where her friend used to stand.  
  
Vegeta saw his chance to attack and did so. With a Final Flash, Izarra was also gone.  
  
Now Ganesha was the only one left. And, even though she was doing a fairly decent job of holding her own, her defeat was obvious.  
  
"Kamahina!" she cried. "Help me!"  
  
"Help you?" Kamahina asked. "How? By giving you one of the powers?"  
  
Ganesha nodded.  
  
"I don't think so," Kamahina said, slowly walking towards Ganesha.  
  
Goku and Piccolo stopped their attacks on Ganesha to see what Kamahina would say.  
  
"I don't think so!" Kamahina roared. "I think I would quite enjoy watching you die. You're nothing but an insignificant little pest! A thorn in my side! You're reckless and selfish! You only think of yourself and getting cheap thrills through senseless, moronic violence. I'll have nothing to do with you anymore!"  
  
Ganesha stood perfectly still, staring at Kamahina in shock.  
  
Kamahina snapped her fingers and Sabriena's box appeared.  
  
"I'll ruin you," Ganesha growled.  
  
Kamahina turned on her heels. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Ganesha smirked. "I'll open her box," she said, nodding towards Sabriena. "And she'll die and then there'll be no way you can take her powers! All of your efforts will have been WASTED!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Kamahina growled.  
  
"Try me," Ganesha answered.  
  
With a loud cry, Kamahina fired an energy wave at Ganesha, killing her instantly.  
  
"So, if my box opens, I die?" Sabriena asked in a weak voice.  
  
Kamahina nodded with a smirk.  
  
The Z-Fighters stood nearby, watching hopelessly.  
  
"What can we do?" Trunks asked wearily.  
  
"Let's fire on her!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that as long as I hold their powers, if you kill me, they shall perish also," Kamahina said.  
  
"If I die, will they die?" Sabriena asked.  
  
Kamahina shook her head no, confident that Sabriena would just stay where she was and go along with the whole thing. "Once I invoke your powers, I'll be the supreme ruler of the universe. The only way these girls will get their powers back is if one of them dies. Which isn't going to happen. You'll never be able to decide which one to sacrifice."  
  
Sabriena, however, had plans of her own. She had all the information she needed. As Kamahina began to chant, she felt her strength draining. Sabriena threw her weight against the side of the box, rocking it.  
  
"No," Goku muttered, watching the young girl.  
  
Again and again, Sabriena threw her weight against the glass until it was rocking side-to-side violently. With one final lunge of her own body, Sabriena managed to tip the box over. There was a terrible crashing as the glass box shattered. Sabriena gulped a few breaths of air, then was still.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!!" Kamahina screeched as she felt the powers of the other three girls leave her body.  
  
The vines and flowers engulfing Catie quickly withered and disappeared.  
  
The clouds around Leelee seemed to evaporate.  
  
The flames that lapped at Lindsey were extinguished.  
  
And the water swirling around Jenny vanished.  
  
All four girls opened their eyes and cast confused glances at each other.  
  
Catie gasped and smiled. "Trunks!"  
  
Trunks ran to her box.  
  
"Open it!" she begged.  
  
"I can't!" Trunks explained. "It'll kill you!"  
  
"Whatever," Jenny said, taking matters into her own hands. Feeling incredibly powerful, she raised her foot, still clad in her bright red high- heeled shoe, and kicked the door of her box. It snapped open and Jenny stepped out and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
Trunks smiled and opened Catie's box. Seventeen, following suit, opened Leelee's box for her.  
  
Goku pulled a senzu-bean from his pocket and gave it to Gohan. After a few moments, Gohan stood up, feeling fine.  
  
"I thought you might want to finish her off yourself," Goku explained to Gohan.  
  
"With pleasure," Gohan said, walking towards a now very frightened Kamahina. "Now it's your turn."  
  
He stood in a fighting stance, powered up to a Super Saiyan, and began those famous words.  
  
"Ka….. Me….. Ha….. Me….. HAA!!!!!"  
  
Kamahina screamed as the blast hit her.  
  
When it cleared, Kamahina was gone.  
  
Lindsey, realizing that it was finally over and safe, pounded on the glass with her palms.  
  
Gohan ran to her box and opened it. Lindsey threw herself into his arms and kissed him. They broke apart and smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
Lindsey heard Jenny choke out the word and turned to see what had happened.  
  
Sabriena lay on the floor covered and surrounded by tiny shards of glass. She was dead.  
  
"Oh, God," Lindsey gasped, a huge lump forming in her throat. She stumbled towards her friend. "Oh… God… She fell on her knees beside Sabriena, ignoring the sharp glass that dug into her own flesh. Tears began to run down her face. "Sabriena!" Lindsey sobbed. "No."  
  
"Oh," Leelee said sympathetically, tipping her head to one side and looking at Lindsey and Sabriena.  
  
Lindsey lifted Sabriena part way off the floor, holding her in her lap. "Please, no."  
  
Jenny walked to Lindsey and knelt next to her, tears streaming from her own eyes. "Why'd she do it?" Jenny asked.  
  
Lindsey shrugged and shook her head, unable to answer.  
  
"She did it to save your lives and protect everyone," Piccolo answered.  
  
Goku walked to the two girls and crouched down to talk with them on eye- level. "Don't be sad. Look, we can bring her back, okay? Don't cry."  
  
"B-b-b-bring h-h-her b-back?" Lindsey sobbed. She hiccuped.  
  
Goku stifled a laugh and wiped Lindsey's eyes.  
  
"Here," he said, lifting Sabriena. "We're going to the look out."  
  
And with that, they walked out of the castle and took to the air, taking the girls with them. 


	35. What Should We Wish For?

Dende knew exactly what was going on with Kamahina and the Z-Fighters. He knew that someone would get hurt. Someone ALWAYS got hurt. So he had already gathered the dragonballs by himself and had them set out on the floor by the time the Z-Fighters got there.  
  
"I see you knew we were coming," Piccolo said.  
  
Dende nodded. "Set her down over here."  
  
Goku did as he was told and set Sabriena's limp body near the dragonballs.  
  
Dende summoned the dragon and it appeared, just like it was supposed to.  
  
"Holy crap!" Catie exclaimed. Trunks clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
Jenny and Leelee stared in awe at the dragon, while Lindsey just stood staring at Sabriena.  
  
"What is your wish?" the dragon boomed.  
  
"We want you to revive the girl who was sacrificed today by her own choice!" Dende said. "The girls want her to come back!"  
  
"Your wish shall be granted!"  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed and Sabriena sat up.  
  
"Briena!" Lindsey cried and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
"What is your second wish?" the dragon asked.  
  
"Second wish?" Jenny asked, her eyes lighting up. "You mean, we get to make another wish?"  
  
Dende nodded again.  
  
Jenny clapped her hands and rubbed them together.  
  
"What do we want to wish for?" Catie asked.  
  
"I know!" Jenny cried. "Money!"  
  
"Cars?" Sabriena asked, standing up.  
  
"Clothing?" Leelee suggested.  
  
"HORSES!" Lindsey cried, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
Everyone anime-fainted.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked meekly.  
  
"What about a useful wish?" Piccolo suggested. "You should wish to know how to use your powers to their full extent. That way, this doesn't happen again."  
  
The girls grinned at each other.  
  
Jenny, taking matters into her own hands, turned to the dragon and shouted, "We wish to know how to use our powers to their full extent!"  
  
"You wish shall be granted!" the dragon boomed again.  
  
After the wish was fulfilled, the dragon vanished and the dragonballs flew off in different directions.  
  
Lindsey turned to Gohan. "Can we go home?" she asked. "I just want to go to bed."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Me too."  
  
"See you guys," Goku said. "And you girls keep out of trouble."  
  
The rest of the girls grinned.  
  
"Now all I need to learn is how to fly," Lindsey said, smiling at Gohan.  
  
"Let's wait until tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Sure."  
  
"See you guys!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey, come to Capsule Corp. tomorrow," Trunks suggested. "I think we should celebrate everyone being okay."  
  
Goku nodded, then used his instant transmission to take Lindsey and Gohan home.  
  
"I'll never get used to that," Jenny said, shaking her head.  
  
"What about this?" Piccolo asked and kissed her. After a minute, he pulled back. "Think you'll ever get used to that?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "Oh, yeah," she answered. "I can definitely get used to that!" and she kissed him again.  
  
Catie laughed as Trunks picked her up, swung her around and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Seventeen and Leelee stared at each other for a second.  
  
"Go on, Leelee!" Catie cheered. "You know you want to!"  
  
Leelee blushed as Seventeen kissed her.  
  
"Man," Sabriena said, shaking her head. "I never expected my visit to Japan to be like this!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, only one more chapter to go, Ladies and Gentlemen! Whoo! *sigh* I'm so relieved….  
  
p.s. thanks to Catie for helping me with this chapter. She ROCKS!!! 


	36. A Party @ Capsule Corp

The next day, everyone met at the Capsule Corp. for lunch and just to hang out. Sabriena, Lindsey, Jenny, and Catie were dancing to music, waiting for the food to be ready. The others sat around, watching them and laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Jenny stopped and whispered something to Lindsey. The two girls then ran up the stairs and disappeared into Jenny's room.  
  
"Where did they go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Bombs away!" Jenny screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta asked, turning around.  
  
The Z-Fighters were then bombarded by water balloons.  
  
"No!" Trunks cried, trying to shield himself.  
  
"Agh!" Catie cried. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher of water and ran towards Jenny. "Take that!" She threw the water all over Lindsey and Jenny, drenching them.  
  
Sabriena joined in and soon all four girls were sopping wet – again.  
  
"Aw, damn," Jenny muttered. "Out of ammo."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Seventeen and Leelee walked in.  
  
"Hey girls!" Leelee called, holding Seventeen's hand and pulling a large case on wheels. "Look what I found!" She let go of Seventeen and walked over to the girls.  
  
Seventeen walked up to Trunks. "Look, man, I know we haven't exactly had the greatest history, but I'd like to put it behind us."  
  
Trunks stared into the android's eyes and realized that he was sincere.  
  
"No problem," Trunks said, shaking Seventeen's hand.  
  
Once again, loud music began to blare, but this time it was different. It wasn't a singer's voice that came from the speakers, but the girls' voices.  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped.  
  
"Not again!" Piccolo cried.  
  
"Karaoke!!!" Jenny shouted.  
  
The girls sang songs until lunch time, entertaining the Z-Fighters with their amazing voices.  
  
"Lunch!" Bulma called and the girls ran to the table. Of course, they didn't beat the hungry Saiyan warriors who were always first to the table, but they were next in line.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Jenny asked.  
  
Bulma set a large dish on the table, filled with rice.  
  
"No!" Jenny cried and dropped her head to the table with a loud BANG.  
  
Lindsey and Catie smiled at each other.  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Catie asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lindsey nodded.  
  
The five girls jumped up and ran out of the house. The front door slammed shut and the sound of a car revving up could be heard outside. The car peeled out and was gone.  
  
"Where are they going?" Trunks asked.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "I'll bet I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ride 'em, cowgirl!" Catie cried as the five girls rode their horses along the fields at top speeds.  
  
Lindsey grinned, holding Mercutio's reins. She threw her head back and screamed, "Whoo!!!"  
  
Sabriena laughed and urged Ophelia to run harder.  
  
"I'm never eatin' rice again!" Jenny shouted, taking a bite of one of the hamburgers the girls had picked up on the way to the stables.  
  
"And we're never gonna go back to bein' helpless little girls again, either!" Leelee added, riding up beside Jenny.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Lindsey shouted.  
  
With whoops and cheers, the girls turned their horses towards the west and rode along their well-beaten path. They'd go home later. But for now they wanted to just relax and enjoy the ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay… that's it! That's the end!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Go away.  
  
  
  
Seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you not know what "THE END" means?  
  
  
  
  
  
It means there is no more!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
AGH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Why do you people keep reading?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@.@  
  
  
  
  
  
You must have sad, boring little lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, before I forget: Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much to Jenny, Leelee, Catie, and Sabriena (even though I think she's never read this) for being in my story. Especially Jenny and Catie. They're two totally awesome chicas and I love them both to death! They're, like, the sisters I never knew until now or something. They're totally cool! Thanks so much guys!  
  
Okie-dokie! I'm outta here. Until the NEXT story in this series. *GASP* yes! This is the beginning of a series! 


End file.
